Orange Blossom
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Eleventh book of "Ghost Doll." After the virus massacre, everyone is trying to pick up the pieces and recover to normal. Who is Hisoka's new "friend?" Shichiro's soul goes on trial. Anna's kistune is trying to free itself now. This is Tsuzuki/OC pairing like the rest of the books have been. Het, not slash.
1. Drowning Angel

Orange Blossom

Chapter One: Drowning Angel:

February 11th, 2010.

Close to midnight. They would leave in the morning. New York wasn't an easy task. Stella's parents understood though. Now to go back to Japan. But, not yet.

Anna lay on their hotel bed looking up. Tsuzuki knelt down and kissed her. Neither had yet healed. Stella wasn't close to them, but it still hurt.

Tsuzuki kissed Anna on the shoulder. His fiancée moaned. He always treated her gently. Anna let her fingers tangle up in his short brown hair. His tongue caressed her soft skin. So good.

She wanted this. The woman just wanted to feel something else for a change. Anna didn't feel sadness, however. That hadn't fully returned yet. This time was different. Tsuzuki walked her back to their hotel room. She turned to him in the doorway. He looked over at her.

"Anna-chan?" he whispered. She stepped closer to him. Her face nuzzled against his chest.

"Take me tonight," she murmured. Tsuzuki looked down at her, slightly perplexed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She looked up with a tired desperation in her eyes.

"Make me feel something," she murmured. "Please." Her finger gently traced circles on his chest. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. He gave her a small nod.

"Understood," the Shinigami murmured. He knew she needed this. Anna stood on her tip-toes and gave him a little kiss. He moved to embrace her. She gave him another kiss. This time, Tsuzuki gently held her waist as if she could break from careless man-handling.

He took her over to their bed. Anna sat down before him. Tsuzuki looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. "We could wait until we get home and…" Anna shook her head.

"Oh…" Tsuzuki said. "You want it now." She didn't speak. Her fiancé lowered his shoulders, still uncertain.

"I'll do as you wish," he replied. He sank down and kissed her again. Anna kissed back as she lay down on their bed. His hand found her breasts. The man slipped his tongue into her mouth inch by inch. His right hand stroked her blouse-covered bust. Anna lay there and took it.

_Let me feel something_, she thought. Tsuzuki gently buried his tongue deeper into her mouth. His hand undid the first button on her satin white blouse. Then, the second one followed. His mouth broke off the kiss and moved down to her neck. The taste of honey filled his mouth. A soft memory sprang to life. Elements of it seemed hazy. He could see it, but he could never reach it. Yet, he couldn't stop chasing it. This wasn't a sad memory either. The heavy nostalgia drove him to find such honey deeper in her.

Tsuzuki paused at her collarbone. Anna whimpered as he planted tiny, gentle butterfly kisses to her soft skin. She felt a little spark light up in her chest. Tsuzuki unbuttoned the third button, revealing black lace under the fabric.

Anna reached up and unbuttoned his jacket. The Shinigami's tongue met with the warm skin underneath as he finished with her blouse. His mouth trailed down to his fiancée's breasts. Anna shut her eyes.

_Take me, Asato-kun_, she thought. "Take me!" she pleaded in a whisper. "Please take me!" Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile.

"I will, my sweet," he whispered at her chest. He planted a kiss on the black lace. Anna moaned in response.

Her blouse met the floor in seconds. Tsuzuki sat up and slid off his jacket. He gave her another kiss on the lips. The Shinigami moved to her ear lobe. He carefully untied her black skirt as he began to nibble. Unable to hold back, she reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands caressed his toned arms as she slid it off. The white shirt floated down to the carpet. Tsuzuki pulled her in close and nibbled harder on her left ear. Anna arched her back as she whimpered out. She reached for his trousers and grabbed on tight.

Tsuzuki moved back down to her neck. A biting kiss sent a shock down Anna's spine. She feverishly unzipped his trousers and tried to slide them off. Tsuzuki moved down to her right shoulder. He rolled down her skirt as he kissed along her bra strap. She managed to get his trousers off and on the floor. Her skirt followed behind.

Tsuzuki came back up for another kiss. Anna could feel his hungry arousal against her inner thigh as she spread her legs for him.

_It's coming_, her fiancé thought. _It's coming._ He reached behind her and took hold of her bra. His fingers took care of the small hooks as he plunged his tongue back into her mouth. Anna nibbled at his lower lip as he slid off the black lace. The bra wound up near the door. Tsuzuki slid off his boxers while the rush still climbed. He reached forward and grabbed her black lace panties. Anna did her best to keep still as he slid them down.

_Black water. Bubbles rose up around her. She, bright as pure light, slept in the cold black. Despite the heavy pressure, she did not feel a thing. She just slept on. Nothing stirred her heart._

_One night, a thin ray of pink light stirred her soul. She fluttered her eyes open and started floating to the surface._

_The young nymph was reborn as a new angel. She saw the soft glowing blue of the world._

Where am I?_, she thought. Suddenly, a calming warmth drew her attention forward. A younger girl in a white frilly dress and stockings with a red cloak and matching sparkly slippers floated before her. She held a light white dress out to her. The nymph blinked at the child._

"_This is for me?" she asked._

"_Yes," the girl said. "Get dressed and come with me."_

"_What for?"_

"_Get dressed and I'll show you."_

_The nymph shrugged at such a command. "Okay…" She reached forward and took the dress. Once she put it on, the nymph smiled at herself._

I feel pretty_, she thought. The child cleared her throat at her. The nymph looked up at her. Her guide held out her hand._

"_Come with me," she said._

_The nymph watched quietly. "Alright." She took the child's hand and they disappeared._

_Moments later, they appeared floating above lush green woods. The nymph looked below and her eyes grew wide open._

"_Wow!" she gasped. A big yellow house sat on a cliff near the ocean. No, "house" didn't do it justice. This was a freaking palace. The pomegranate and apple trees sang out to her. The green and blue setting drew them safely to the ground. The child led her to the grand white and yellow porch. A woman sat with her back to them. All she had on was pearls around her neck. Strange and lovely black tattoos of an ancient language danced down her opal white spine. The woman smiled to herself._

"_Welcome, my child," she said. "I have been expecting you."_

Anna lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling with a heavy heart.

"Stel's dead," she whispered.

"Yes, I know," Tsuzuki whispered back with his eyes closed. "I know."


	2. I Hear Mother

Chapter Two: I Hear Mother:

Three kitsune gathered above the empty space. Shiroko opened her eyes.

"Kohaku's not dead," she said. The other two stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Aki asked. "Is he still here?"

"He is, but he isn't," Haruka's kitsune said. "He's found another host."

"What?" they asked.

"Who?" Yayoi asked. Shiroko shook her head.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"How did he do it?" Aki asked.

"I'm not sure," Haruka's kitsune replied. Aki snorted.

"What good are you?" he asked.

"That's not important right now," she said. "We have other things to worry about."

"Other things?" Yayoi asked.

"Yeah," Shiroko said.

"Like what?"

Shiroko closed her eyes. "Feel that?"

The other two paused. The closed their eyes for a long moment as well. They all opened their eyes.

"It's her!" Yayoi gasped.

"Yes," Shiroko said. "She's calling out to us. She wants to escape."

"But what of us?" Aki asked.

"Exactly," Shiroko said. They were quiet for a moment. Yayoi looked up at her sister.

"You don't mean…" she began. Shiroko nodded.

"It's starting to go that way," she replied.

"So, what do we do?" Yayoi asked. Shiroko pressed her lips together.

"Not much yet," she said.

"So, what?" Aki asked "We wait for death? Hell no!"

"That's what our humans believe," Shiroko said.

"So… are we at war?" Yayoi asked.

"It's going to turn out like that," Haruka's kitsune said. Shock washed over the other two.

"Nobody has ever declared war against mother!" Yayoi gasped. "What are they thinking?"

"Survival," Shiroko said. The other two kitsune eyed her.

"What?!" they asked.

"It's true," she said. "They fear death. They will do anything to survive. That's why others must die for them to live. Even mother's current vessel."

"Can't we stop them?" Yayoi asked. Shiroko shook her head.

"No," she said. "This is their drive. You can't take that away from them. All we can do is support them until we both die. Kohaku was lucky to find an alternative in the end." The others went silent.

"Humans are stupid creatures," Aki said at last.

"Yes," Shiroko agreed. "But we are to serve them in this coming war."

"Against mother," Yayoi said.

"Yeah," Shiroko said. The kitsune all went quiet. At least Kohaku didn't have to deal with this mess anymore.


	3. Shichiro

Chapter Three: Shichiro:

Shichiro left quite a mess. Ju-Oh-Cho had so much to do. First came all of those souls. Shichiro had been hunting since the 70's. Watari was put in charge of managing the project.

"He lived in Kyoto," he pointed out. "So, he's my responsibility." Hard to argue there. Ami's soul made it back to Hong Kong safely. Speaking of which, the chief of Hong Kong's Meifu wanted in.

"We would like to try Kimoto-san as well," he said.

"Fine," Konoe said. "Do as you please." Shichiro's process helped shed light on the Eda-Kimoto killings. First, came the kitsune. Watari kept a journal of everything.

Day One:

Souls from the seventies. Majority of them were Japanese. Small number of Americans. Nothing special, really. Watari decided to ask the souls about being trapped within Kohaku all those years.

"So tell me," he said. "What happened to you guys? What was it like?" No one could really answer.

"We can't say," they said. Watari took time to observe each one.

_Memory loss?_, he thought. He would have to see further.

Day Two:

More souls from the seventies. Yet, there was a bigger problem.

"Sir," a colleague spoke up. "The kitsune's heart is gone." Watari stared at him.

"You're kidding?" he asked.

"No sir. Look," the lab colleague said. He showed the blonde scientist the chart. Watari read the contents with a puzzled face.

"That can't be right," he said. He read over the charts about two more times.

"Take me to the research lab," he said. The men hurried down the hall.

Day Three:

Souls from the seventies and eighties.

When the handler dies, the copy of the kitsune break down and fades away. That is, if no new host is found. Such as the case involving Kohaku. First, it still had the frame intact. Watari blinked.

"That's not right," the colleague said. The scientist shook his head.

"How is the frame still intact?" he asked. He put on gloves and stepped forward. The coat felt breakable, like dust. The bones stayed strong. Watari carefully lifted the chest. Shock bitch-slapped him hard.

"Where's the heart?!" Watari asked.

"Exactly," the colleague said. Watari took a closer look.

"Lungs. Liver. Kidneys. All here. It has everything still here. Everything but the heart…"

His colleague stepped closer to his side. "What does this mean?"

Watari frowned. "The kitsune found a new host."

"Huh?"

"I've heard of cases like this. When the copy is tired of its host, it'll abandon them to find a new one. They take out an organ as payment for the transfer."

"So the heart was…"

"Uh-huh. But the question is, where's the kitsune now?"

Silence greeted him.

Day Four:

More souls from the eighties.

Watari began the search for Kohaku.

"The heart is dormant at this time," he explained as he fired up the scanner. "There is no telling when it'll manifest."

"So, what do we do?" Konoe asked.

"Wait and see," Watari replied. He frowned at his own words. _Couldn't this get a little more interesting?_, he thought. _A tiny bit, at least?_

Elsewhere, Shichiro's sentencing began in Tokyo as scheduled. They found his soul guilty in minutes. Enma would hand down the final word in Japan.

"Any final words?" he asked. The former professor looked up with desperate eyes.

"Amaya-chan…" he murmured. "Amaya-chan… Where is she? My Amaya-chan! I want my Amaya-chan! Amaya-chan! Amaya-chan! Amaya-chan!"

"Seize him," Enma said. The guards grabbed the screaming man and took him away.

"Amaya-chan! Amaya-chan!" he screamed over and over again. Enma shook his head. The same results occurred in the Hong Kong Meifu. His punishment? Kimoto Shichiro ended up in the deepest circle of Hell. Yet, business with the second Kimoto son wasn't quite finished yet. Same with the rest of Eda-Kimoto clan.


	4. House Call

Chapter Four: House Call:

Queens, New York.

Tsuzuki gasped as he looked around. "Wow! It's been so long since I've been in New York."

"Calm down," Anna said. "We're not here for sight-seeing. We have work to do."

Her fiancé frowned. He leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Aww, come on, Anna-chan. Can't we do a little bit? Please? Please?"

Anna pushed him off. "We'll see. Right now, we have work to do."

Tsuzuki pouted. "Fine. Promise me!"

"Alright, I'll hold you to it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Anna pulled out the address and read it aloud. "Let's see. 710 Mangrove Apartments."

"Where is that?" the Shinigami asked.

"Let me see," she said. "We turn here. Then go straight. Pass Sal's. Go right. Turn left. Cross the street. Walk three more blocks. And there is the building."

"Let's go," he said. Tsuzuki took her by the waist and teleported away.

They appeared in front of the right apartment. Anna looked at the address.

"We're here," she said. Tsuzuki stood beside her.

"Ready to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. He grasped her hand and walked with her to the gate. Anna pressed the button. The intercom buzzed on.

"Hello?" a woman asked on the other end of the line.

"Hi," Anna said in English. "This is Anna Kimoto. We spoke on the phone about Stella." A moment of silence passed.

"Okay, come up," the woman replied. The gate slid open beside them. The couple walked through.

They came to the front door in a minute. Anna rang the buzzer.

"Just a minute," the woman said on the other line. Tsuzuki squeezed his fiancée's hand.

"I can wait outside if you want," he whispered. Anna shook her head.

"No?" he asked.

"Stay," she whispered. "Come in with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

The door opened in front of them. The couple looked up. A woman in her early fifties greeted them. Her face looked thirty, but worn out. She dried her hands with a dishrag. Anna cleared her throat.

"Hello ma'am," she said. "I'm Anna. This is my fiancé, Asato." He gave the older woman a little wave.

"May we come in?" Anna asked. The woman nodded.

"Of course," she said. She moved aside to let them in.

"My husband's not in right now," Stella's mother explained. "He'll be home soon."

"I see," Anna said. She looked around the living room.

"You have a nice place," she said.

"Thank you," the mother said. "Can I get you anything?" Anna repeated everything back to Tsuzuki in Japanese. He shook his head at the question.

"We're good," Anna said in English.

"Alright," Stella's mother replied. She continued to clean the kitchen. Anna felt her stomach turn.

_Why am I here?_, she thought. _I don't even have close ties to her daughter. I know this'll hurt her, but why am I uneasy about this?_

Anna shuddered at such a thought. Suddenly, she felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked up to see Tsuzuki calmly looking at her.

"It's okay," his eyes told her. "You have me here with you." Anna felt the weight in her heart lighten. She nodded at him.

_Right…_ They still had a long wait for Stella's father to get home.


	5. Demonic Angel Wings

Chapter Five: Demonic Angel Wings:

Lately, something had been stalking Hisoka. Or rather, someone.

Day After Valentine's Day.

Hisoka stayed late working that night. Tsuzuki didn't stay long even though he wanted to.

"You look so alone," he reasoned. "I'll stay until you finish up." Hisoka shook his head.

"I'm good," he said. Tsuzuki leaned on the desk.

"Anna-chan won't mind," he said. Hisoka sneered.

"Go home," he said. His partner did no such thing. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Look," he said. "Go home. I'm fine." Tsuzuki didn't budge. He had learned by now not to listen to Hisoka at times. The boy felt alone. They hadn't seen each other outside of work lately. Maybe tonight could help. Hisoka frowned as he tried to keep it together.

"Why are you still here?" he asked. "Go home."

"Can't," Tsuzuki said. His partner frowned again.

"Fine," he mumbled. "You can stay." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"Whatever," the boy mumbled. He went to his paperwork. Tsuzuki sat back in his chair. Hisoka started on the third form when a muzzled scream filled his ears. He paused with his pen.

"Do you hear that?" the boy asked.

"Hear what?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka listened for a bit and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. The boy went back to work. The scream shot through his ear again. His eyes glanced around the office.

"You sure you didn't hear anything?" Hisoka asked. He looked around a bit more. Tsuzuki blinked at him.

"No…" he said. "Are feeling okay?" The screaming grew high-pitched. Hisoka winced in pain.

"Hisoka-kun?" Tsuzuki asked. The younger Shinigami rose to his feet.

"I'll be back," he said. Hisoka darted out the door.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. The older Shinigami raced after his partner. The Shinigami came all the way outside. Hisoka looked around. Cherry blossoms in the clear night.

_But where is it?_, he thought.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried. "Slow down! What's going on? Why are…"

"Shhh!" Hisoka whispered. Both men went quiet. They looked around the night for anything that could send up a red flag. What exactly? They didn't know yet. But then, Hisoka froze.

"Above!" he yelled as he looked up at the sky.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked up. BOOM! The Shinigami dodged the falling fireball just in time.

"Shit!" Tsuzuki yelled. "What the hell?"

"There!" Hisoka yelled. BOOM! Another fireball crashed to the ground. Tsuzuki drew out his fuda. Hisoka heard the screaming building up in his brain.

"Tsuzuki, look out!" he yelled. "It's above you!" The older Shinigami looked up and aimed his fuda at the target.

"I call out to the twelve gods. I beseech thee! Grant me your power," he chanted. The characters lit up in a heated glow. He flung the light at a dropping demon and got it right in the left wing. The demon fell faster to the ground. It let out a wounded cry. This was a savage. Black horns of a bull, blackened fangs, red face like a dragon mask, the body looked made of muscle, the hands and feet were webbed with grey matter, yellow claws for nails. The beast panted as blood flowed out of its damaged black left wing. It staggered to its feet as it breathed in pain.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled. The boy looked around for a weapon. _Come on_, he thought. _There has to be something. Come on… Come on…_ He spotted a rock near one of the cherry trees. He raced over to the object in question. When the beast took off towards him, Tsuzuki used his fuda again on it. Got the right wing, back, and left muscled calf. The demon screamed again and propelled towards Hisoka with trailing dust behind its fleshy raw heels. The younger Shinigami turned and smashed the demon in the forehead with the rock. As an extra measure, Tsuzuki used his fuda once more. This time, got the back again. The demon fell back and sank into the ground. The boys stood around blinking.

"What was that all about?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"No idea," he said. Should be the end, right?

Ten days later, Hisoka got a text on his way home. _Hm?_, he thought. He pulled out his phone and opened the inbox. He blinked at the message.

Meet me at the park.

"Huh?" Hisoka asked. Curious, he walked all the way to the park in question. When he reached the entry, his jaw just dropped. The demon stood before him scarred from the last encounter. Hisoka backed up slowly.

"You…" he gasped. The demon stood in place. A cold blast of air burst up around its feet and swallowed it whole. Hisoka watched on with big eyes the whole time. He stepped back again when everything died down.

The demon had turned into a young girl his physical age.


	6. Ring Shopping

Chapter Six: Ring Shopping:

February 18th, 2010.

Today was the day. Tsuzuki planned to get the wedding rings. They didn't have anything else, so why not start there? During the break, go to the jewelry shop. Look through the selection, pick out the ring he wanted for Anna and himself, save up the money.

However, there came a hitch today.

As Tsuzuki headed out for lunch, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Tatsumi had just come through the doorway. Curious, Tsuzuki turned to him.

"Tatsumi?" he asked.

"Uh-hm?" the secretary asked. Tsuzuki shuffled his feet a bit.

"Are you… heading out?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Tatsumi replied.

"With me?"

"Of course, is that a problem?"

Tsuzuki froze in panic. _Oh shit!_, he thought. _There's no way I could talk him out of this. I'm screwed; my plans are ruined!_ But then, he paused.

_Wait!_, Tsuzuki thought. _I could use this to my advantage._ He put on a fake smile.

"Alright," he said. "But I want to stop somewhere afterwards."

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at him. "Where?"

Tsuzuki grinned. "Secret!"

His former partner didn't like the sound of that.

Lunch went decently. The men chose a small café downtown (Tatsumi's treat, of course.) Tsuzuki plotted the whole time. Like most brides, this ring had to be special. Fashioned from love; something from the heart.

"So where are we going?" someone asked. Tsuzuki looked up.

"Hm?" he asked. Tatsumi stared at him intently.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "After this." Tsuzuki sat back, smiling.

"The jewelry store," he said.

Tatsumi blinked. "Why?"

"Uh… I want to get Anna…" _A sign of my love?_ _A symbol of our future together? A promise to love her forever?_ "Present."

"A present?"

"Yeah. Her birthday's coming up and all."

"But it's in March."

"Yes, I know."

"So why…"

Tsuzuki lowered his fork. "Well, I wanted to shop early. Save up money for it, you know?"

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at him. Tsuzuki put up a brave face. _Please buy it! Please buy it! Please buy it! Please buy it!_ Tatsumi sat back in his chair.

"Whatever," he muttered. Tsuzuki relaxed in his head. Easy save there.

"We can't stay out too long," Tatsumi added. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Right," he said. "Of course…"

At one, they made it to the jewelry store. Tatsumi looked at the watches. Tsuzuki observed him for a moment.

_He's still not looking up. Good._ The Shinigami looked at the rings. He marveled at their glimmering beauty. He didn't want to get her a diamond. Too cliché. Plus, a diamond didn't suit her personality well. Tsuzuki looked at his options. Ruby? Too fierce. Emerald? Didn't match. Sapphire? Maybe…

Tsuzuki looked up to see a cute clerk looking at him.

"Excuse me," she said. "Can I help you?" Tsuzuki smiled.

"Ah yes," he said. "I'm looking for a wedding ring for my fiancée." The clerk's eyes lit up.

"Ooo!" she cheered. "You're getting married?"

"Shhh!" Tsuzuki whispered. He quickly looked around as the clerked blinked. The Shinigami looked into her eyes.

"Not so loud," he whispered.

"Why?" she whispered back.

Tsuzuki leaned in really close. "No one else knows we're engaged."

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

The clerk eyed him with her bright eyes. "Are you going to elope?"

"I don't know… I need help to pick her ring."

"Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"Something that reflects her personality. Strong, yet gentle. Classy, but modern. Have something like that?"

The clerk lightly pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I think I might have something." She unlocked the case and pulled out an aquamarine wedding band. Tsuzuki marveled at its elegance. The light blue stone was heart-shaped with matching little pearls surrounding it. The band itself was platinum.

"Does it come in this size?" he asked. He reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. The clerk read it over. She looked up, smiling.

"No problem!" she said. It all looks good. But then, Tsuzuki saw the price tag. He swallowed hard.

"What's the matter?" the clerk asked. The Shinigami nervously chuckled.

"It's a little high," he said in a small voice. Tsuzuki fidgeted with his hands.

"Err… can you save this one for me until I can get the money?" he asked. The young clerk grinned.

"Sure," she said.

"Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi said. "We have to go." The other Shinigami looked up.

"Okay," he said. Tsuzuki turned back to the clerk.

"I'll be back," he whispered. The clerk gave him a little nod. Then, the Shinigami left with Tatsumi, smiling to himself.


	7. Murdersama

Chapter Seven: Murder-sama:

February 25th, 2010.

Hisoka blinked. This girl looked cute, in a weird way. Her skin looked so pale, almost like snow. Her honey blonde hair came down to her waist. She held her white and brown robes around her skinny frame.

"Who are…" Hisoka started to ask. The girl stretched her neck for a bit.

"That hurt," she muttered. Then, the demon looked up and saw Hisoka. Tense silence passed over them. The girl gave him a huge grin.

"Hey, I know you," she said. "I know you. Yeah, you're the son of a bitch who whooped my ass the other day!" Hisoka took a step back. She leaned in close to his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" she asked. Hisoka tried to back away again, but the demon held him still.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"You can call me Jessie," the demon said. "And what I want is revenge."

"Revenge?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah!" Jessie shouted. "Look what you did to my neck, man!" She showed him the gash on the left side.

"You came at me!" Hisoka barked.

"Well… yeah," she said. "But it hurt!" Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid," he mumbled. He tried to walk away, but she wouldn't let go. Hisoka gritted his teeth.

"Let go!" he barked.

"I'm not done talking to you yet," Jessie said.

"I don't care!"

"But it hurt!"

"So?"

"You owe me!"

"How?"

"By any way possible!"

Hisoka gave her a funny look. What was with this girl? What the hell did she want?

"Look," he said. 'I have to get back to work now."

"So?" Jessie asked. Hisoka tried to pull away.

"So, let me go!" he barked. She kept her grip.

"I don't care," she said. "I will make you pay."

"Are you crazy?" he asked. Jessie just laughed. Hisoka's eyes widened.

_What the hell…_ Oh trust me! That was the beginning of the end of his sanity.

Jessie grinned at him. "So, how shall I make you pay?"

"Huh?" Hisoka asked.

"Chop, chop," she said. "I intently to make you pay dearly!"


	8. Hotochan's Gift

Chapter Eight: Hoto-chan's Gift:

February 27th, 2010.

The night patrol can be so slow. At least it gives them time to reflect. Tsuzuki and Hisoka patrolled Nagasaki tonight. The older Shinigami looked at his partner. Hisoka looked far away as usual lately; Tsuzuki wondered what was wrong.

"You know, Hisoka," he said. "I'm here for you if you want to talk." Hisoka said nothing. Tsuzuki forced himself to smile.

"Nice night, huh?" he asked. "You know what? We should have lunch outside together, just the two of us. I could just…"

"Enough already!" Hisoka snapped. Tsuzuki paused.

"Hisoka-kun?" he asked. His partner didn't look up.

"Just stop," he said. "Stop. You don't have to feel guilty about it." Tsuzuki opened his mouth to speak, but his partner held up his hand.

"Stop talking," he said. The older Shinigami closed his mouth and looked away. That bad? But then, Hisoka paused.

"Shhh, you hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" Tsuzuki whispered back. Hisoka waved him off. He listened closely in the dark. A low groan filled the air. The Shinigami tried to find the source. Hisoka pointed down the alley.

"There?" his partner asked. The boy nodded. They crept down to said direction. A hooker sat against the wall of an abandoned bank. She looked about nineteen years old in her schoolgirl uniform. Her bangs hid her eyes. The Shinigami rushed over to her.

"Miss, are you okay?" Tsuzuki asked. "Miss? Miss?"

"Tsuzuki, look!" Hisoka exclaimed. The older Shinigami's eyes trailed down to the girl's stomach.

"Oh crap…" he mumbled. Her shirt was stained scarlet. Tsuzuki lifted the soaked material. Blood poured from the gaping wound in her abdomen. She coughed up blood as her lips murmured something. Tsuzuki tried to listen closely.

"Don't talk!" Hisoka barked. "Try to stay alive!"

"Ba… by…" the girl mumbled. "Ba… by… My… baby…" Then, she collapsed over forward. Tsuzuki backed up and felt for a pulse. Hisoka waited for a pregnant moment. His partner looked up and shook his head. Hisoka lowered his eyes. Tsuzuki sat back.

"She said," he said. Hisoka looked up. His partner tried to piece it together in his head.

"What was it?" he asked. Tsuzuki thought harder.

"Baby?" Hisoka offered. His older partner looked up.

"Huh?" he asked. They paused when they heard a cry. Both guys looked up.

"What was that?" Tsuzuki asked. The crying grew louder.

"That way!" Hisoka said. Both men ran further down the alley. The crying grew louder with each step.

"Up there!" Hisoka yelled. He raced over to find a baby lying on the ground crying. The younger Shinigami picked up the child.

"Is that…" Tsuzuki began to ask. Hisoka nodded.

"Oh…" his partner mumbled.

"What do we do?" Hisoka asked. "We can't raise this baby alone."

"We'll think of something," Tsuzuki said. Boy, his words sounded empty.

"But what about now?" Hisoka asked.

"Uh…" Tsuzuki replied. "Well… uh…" *Sweat drop on Hisoka's head*

"You don't know, do you?" he asked. Tsuzuki lowered his head.

"No…" he mumbled. Hisoka sighed.

"You're hopeless," he muttered.

For eight days, the two Shinigami took turns caring for the baby. Not easy to manage with lost souls to deal with. Maybe time for help? The answer came with a little visit at Kimoto Manor. Mike came over to see the girls after so long. To his curiosity, he noticed Tsuzuki and Anna moving boxes out of the house. The demon threaded over to the couple.

"Hello guys!" he greeted them. Tsuzuki and Anna looked up.

"Hey Mike!" Anna cheered. The demon made it to them. He eyed the various boxes around them.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"I'm moving out!" she announced.

"What? Why?" the demon asked. Tsuzuki put his arm around Anna's waist.

"She's moving with me," he announced.

"Oh, I see," Mike said. From the steps, the baby cried. Tsuzuki sighed as Mike looked at in that direction.

"And a new baby too?" he asked. Tsuzuki nervously laughed.

"It's not like that," he said.

"Oh?" Mike asked. The Shinigami put down the box he held.

"Long story," he said. "Don't really know what to do with the kid." Mike came up with an interesting idea.

"I think I can help," he said. "Come with me." The four went down to Wisteria House. Mike slid open the door.

"Hoto-chan!" he called. "Come out! Tsuzuki brought you a little present!" The Shinigami blinked.

"Present?" he asked.

"Go with me on this," the demon whispered. "She needs it!" The loli demon finally came to the door. Anna and Tsuzuki jaws just dropped. Hotaru had on a black veil over her face. Her eyes looked puffy with tears. She looked at the crew.

"What is it?" she said in a hoarse voice. Tsuzuki stepped forward.

"Uh… Hisoka… and I found this baby a while back and…" he said. Hoto-chan's eyes lit up as she gasped.

"Oh," she said. "Who's the little cutie?" She walked over and picked up the baby. Then, Hotaru frowned.

"You haven't fed him properly," she said.

"Him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, can't you tell?" the loli demon asked.

"No…" Tsuzuki mumbled as he lowered his head.

"Hm," Hotaru said. "Does he have a name?"

"No…" he said. The loli demon looked at the baby's face closely. She gave him a big smile.

"I'll call him Akira!" she chirped. The baby's little giggles healed her heart.


	9. Hedone's Wedding Night

(Now edited, by Calaeris. I loved your example so much, I just had to use. Hope you don't mind.)

Chapter Nine: Hedone's Wedding Night:

Valentine's Day.

Tonight had to special. Tsuzuki wanted to go all out for Anna. One night in a romantic hotel, money no object. A love hotel wouldn't do it; too tacky. Ever since January, Tsuzuki searched online for romantic five-star hotels in Tokyo. Ideally, he wanted a room that overlooked the city at a reasonable price. He got his wish on February first. Hedone Suite overlooked Tokyo and was titled the most romantic room in the hotel. Booked with no problems, now to get the money. Tsuzuki hated this part. Best option? Tatsumi refused at first.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Please?" Tsuzuki begged. "I really need the money!"

"Why?"

Tsuzuki gulped. "Valentine's Day!"

Tatsumi frowned. "It's about her, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"What did you do?"

"Booked a room."

"Where?"

"Near the beach."

"Which hotel?"

"It's not that bad really…"

"Which hotel?"

Tsuzuki gulped again. "Tokyo Paris…"

"What?!"

"I only want the best for her!"

"That's too much money!"

"Please?!"

Tatsumi shook his head. "No!"

Tsuzuki went into puppy mode and got down on his knees. "Please? I'll do anything! Anything!"

"No!"

Tsuzuki broke down into whimpering. His former partner tried to ignore that charm.

"Not going to work!" Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki's lower lip quivered. The whimpering grew worse. Tatsumi shut his eyes and tried to look away.

"Please?" Tsuzuki begged. "I'll even come in on weekends!" His former partner clenched his fists.

"Fine," he hissed. "But you owe me!" Tsuzuki's eyes became stars.

"Thanks Tatsumi!" he exclaimed. He gave him a great big hug. The secretary rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" he mumbled. Tsuzuki had the room and money. Now to make the date.

9:00 a.m.

Tsuzuki got on his phone and made the call.

"Hello?" Anna answered on the other line.

"Anna-chan!" her lover exclaimed. "Let's go out tonight."

"What? Where?" she asked. Tsuzuki smiled to himself.

"It's a little surprise," he said.

"Okay…"

"Are you up for it?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Nice. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Should I dress up?"

"If you want to."

"Alright."

"See you at seven."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Tsuzuki sat back, smiling. All set. Now to conquer the day.

6:00 p.m.

First detour. On his way home, Tsuzuki stopped on the local florist. The guy behind the counter sprang to life.

"Welcome sir!" he said. "Shopping for a last minute gift?"

"Something like that," Tsuzuki replied. "I just need to pick up something for my fiancée."

"Oh, I see," the clerk said. "Hang on." He picked up a bouquet of red roses and held them up.

"How about these?" he asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No," he said. "She hates roses."

"She does?" the clerk asked. "Then, what does she want?" Tsuzuki looked around at flower selection. He spotted the perfect fit.

"These will be the best," he said. The Shinigami held up a bouquet of fresh cut gardenias. The clerk blinked at him.

"Uh… you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the man replied. "These are her favorite."

"Okay…" the clerk said. He rang up the flowers and Tsuzuki paid for the purchase. Now for the main event.

7:00 p.m.

Tsuzuki made it back to his apartment. Anna waited at the door for him. Her fiancé took a moment to take in the tasty china doll before him. Her cotton candy pink cheongsam dress hugged every curved of her shapely body. Even the matching chopsticks in her hair looked cute.

"Good evening," Anna said with a bow. Tsuzuki gave her a little smile.

"You look great," he said.

"Thank you," she said. Her fiancé handed her the gardenias.

"For me?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki replied.

"Oh thank you!" she said as she took the flowers. Her fiancé smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Anna looked up at him.

"Where?" she asked. Her lover gave her a naughty grin.

"It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear.

"Hm?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki took her by the hands and vanished into the night. In seconds, they appeared in front of Tokyo Paris. Anna's jaw just dropped as she stepped forward. Tsuzuki smiled at her.

"Like it?" he asked. "Let me take you inside." He took her by the hand and led her inside. Check in out of the way. Now for the main event.

Tsuzuki walked Anna to their room. He nibbled her on the neck. His fiancée giggled. The Shinigami leaned in close to her ear.

"Why don't you take a bath?" he suggested. "Help relax you for tonight."

"Why?" Anna murmured. Tsuzuki kissed her on the nape.

"Please?" he whispered. He nuzzled her neck again. She felt her knees get weak.

"Alright," she said in a soft voice. Anna walked over to the bathroom. Tsuzuki watched her do so.

_Right_, he thought. Now for the preparation.

Tonight would be all about Anna and her pleasure – Tsuzuki wanted to hear his lover's voice crying out in ecstasy, feel her body writhe beneath him, and finally watch as she settled, satisfied, as the dawn broke. He quickly felt the effects of his fantasizing as his trousers grew tight, and fanned himself through his shirt in a vain effort to cool down.

_Whew! It's hot in here_, he thought, loosening his tie and shrugging off his jacket to get more comfortable, then following that with his shirt as he realized that it wasn't going to be of much use for long. _Her skin must be really soft by now..._

Caught up in his own imagination, he didn't hear her enter.

"Oh? Have you been waiting long?" she asked, her voice sweet and flirty as she attracted his attention to her state. Her hair and skin was still slightly damp from the steam, and all she wore was a thick white bathrobe that brushed her mid-thigh. He stood, and walked over to her.

"No," he said. "Not really." He raised his arm and cupped her face in his hand, gently stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. "My goddess," he murmured, before leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss. Anna giggled softly, and leaned into his palm.

"I love when you call me that," she confessed.

"My goddess," he whispered again obligingly, and kissed her again. This time, she kissed back, willingly opening her mouth to his enquiring tongue as he slid his other hand up her thigh, pressing into the towel and finally stopping to caress her breast, clinging to the unforgiving material.

Tsuzuki led her blindly over to the bed, and she allowed the towel to fall heedless to the floor as he carefully lowered her onto the lotus petals scattered across it. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he undid his trousers and slid them off as Anna watched, her pupils dilating and a flush painting itself across her bare skin in anticipation. His hand glided across the soft skin of her leg, and she parted her thighs to allow him in. He gave her a wicked smile.

"I'm going to pleasure you all night," he said, his voice low and husky, and finally removed his boxers. Anna closed her eyes in bliss as he lowered his mouth to her neck once more, his hands stroking her with increasing ardency as she lay back and accepted what he offered.

_The young man awoke to pink neon lights flashing in his eyes, and looked around. Still hazy and disoriented, he groaned softly, then started when he felt nails caress his cheek. His eyes flew open when he felt a voice inside his head say: "Oh good, you're awake." _

_A geisha stood before him, elegantly dressed in a monochrome kimono of white flowers upon black silk, the only splash of color being the fierce red of her tightly wrapped obi and of the chopsticks that held her black hair in place as a bun on her head. The traditional make-up combined with her attire gave her the impression of a ghost._

"_Isn't that uncomfortable?" he asked, gesturing towards her obi. The geisha shook her head, but he couldn't be sure if that was an answer to his question or whether she was telling him she could not respond._

"_Who are you?" he tried, but again there was no answer. He tried again. "Who are you. What do you want?" _

_The geisha finally parted her delicately painted lips, and he leaned forwards to hear her. But he couldn't hear a word. "I'm sorry?" he said. She spoke again, but he could still hear nothing even though he could see her lips moving, as though she had been muted in some way. But he had a strong feeling that whatever she was trying to tell him was important._

"_Could you repeat that?" he asked once more, and again she spoke without a voice – this time, however, he tried reading her lips._

"_I… came… to… pick… you… up…" he read aloud, and blinked in confusion._

"_Pick me up?" he asked. "Why?" The geisha didn't answer, instead choosing to take hold of his hand and lead him down the hallway. The young man shrugged, accepting her strange behaviour, curious about where she was going to take him._

_The narrow hallway led to a bedroom wreathed in blue and white, so bright that the young man was forced to shield his eyes. The luxury and extravagance of the room was obvious from the large clear pool that took up the space between the door and the silky white canopy bed on the other side of the room. He looked about him, amazed, as alone it outshone the entirety of the pleasure palace of all those months ago._

"_Wow!" he mouthed silently. The geisha bowed and took her leave, and he gave her a tiny wave. He was a little reluctant to see the only person he knew abandon him, even in this beautiful room. "Bye," he mumbled, then flinched when he felt someone take hold of his arm and cling to him._

_His eyes lowered to see who – or what – it was, and was surprised to see a nymphet of no more than fifteen snuggling into his side. Her long, flowing black hair was laced with the scent of licorice, and it was clear that she wore nothing at all underneath her vanilla robe. The young man blushed furiously at the thought of her bare skin brushing him, and she looked up._

"_Does this feel good?" she asked, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks as he nodded. She rewarded him with a little smile, and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "I can make it better."_

_He turned a little to face her._

"_Huh?" he asked, confused._

_In response, the nymphet grinned a wicked little grin and clutched at his shirt, her nimble fingers making quick work of undoing the buttons and pushing the black material over his shoulders to hit the floor. His eyes widened._

"_What are..." he trailed off as the nymphet giggled and set to removing the rest of his clothes, allowing herself a teasing touch to sensitive points on his body, not-quite-accidentally brushing her hands over places she knew would get a reaction. Even then, she wasn't quite done. She looked up at him, her knowing grin still firmly in place. _

"_Now for the bath," she said. The young man blinked._

"_Huh?" he asked, and yelped as she pushed him into the pool with a strength someone so delicate shouldn't have had, landing with a splash as the water spilt over the edge._

_He turned, hearing another light laugh, and saw another maiden in the water with him. Her light brown curls were held back from her face by an intricately woven myrtle wreath, and her white robes were turned transparent from the water. He blushed again, and turned his face away._

"_Is something wrong?" she asked, and he shook his head._

"_N-No!" he forced out._

"_Can't handle it?"_

"_Yes!"_

_She stood, and walked over to him through the water. He tried to stay calm as she approached, and watched her warily as her hand came up to rest on her head. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked._

"_Shhh," she whispered. He obeyed, closing his mouth and his eyes, and she pushed him under the water. Cool and sweet, the water reached inside him, tugging at his soul. Opening his eyes, he knew._

Someone is calling me.

"_Find me. Find me."_

_The voice pulled at him, drawing him forwards and sending a thrill through his body. An angel appeared before him, her pure white robes and outstretched hand granting her a beauty that summoned him to her service willingly and with intent._

"_Find me. Find me." _

_Her gardenias curled around him, the petals tickling at his back, and pushed him to the surface again._

_He found himself in front of the bed, still dripping from his impromptu bath. The perfumes that hung lightly in the air drew him forwards, pulling on a primal part of himself even as they indicated that a higher form of pleasure was to be found there. As he approached, his feet left a trail of the pure water behind, but he didn't care as the angel's flowers urged him forward. His eyes took in the white sheets, and his heart thrummed fast and powerful in his chest._

_She was there. The woman, the white rabbit, the goddess that had led him to begin this journey looked as lovely as she ever had. Her hair was spilled across the sheets, the red-brown locks staining them in a glorious contrast. A light flush danced on his cheeks as he took her in._

_Suddenly, his goddess rose from her bed, sitting upright with her wings outstretched behind her. Her gently curving body was revealed to him as the sheet slipped seductively down, opening her up to his gaze, cresting over her milky white bosom and pooling at her waist. The young man stood straighter under her gaze._

"_You're here," he said. The goddess leaned in close, her sweetly scented breath warm on his face._

"_Become one with me," she murmured, then gave a kiss like a benediction to his lips. He kissed her back, taking as much as he could of what she was freely offering him as he pushed her back to sink into the soft bed. Wrapping her arms around him, she allowed him entrance._

Sated, Tsuzuki laid his head on Anna's bare breasts. He could never understand why a woman looked so beautiful when spent from pleasure.


	10. Flowers and Silence

Chapter Ten: Flowers and Silence:

February 11th, 2010.

Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock ticked in the background as Tsuzuki waited for Mr. Craig to return to the apartment. Anna laced her hands together in her lap. Stella's mother sat in the living room staring at them. No one spoke.

Tsuzuki opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Tick. Tick. Tick. He glanced at Anna.

"Should we say something?" his eyes asked.

"Like what?" her own asked back. The Shinigami pressed his lips together as he nodded. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Six o'clock is taking its sweet time getting here.

Finally, all three heard the door open.

"Bethany!" they heard a man shout. "Where are you? I'm home."

"In here, dear," his wife said. She tried to keep herself together as footsteps came into the dimly lit living room. A big black man still in his suit looked around the room from the doorway. Tsuzuki gave him a little wave, but Anna put down his hand. The big wolf demon raised an eyebrow at them.

"Uh… Bethany," he said. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, they spoke to us on the phone about Stella," his wife answered. "Remember?" He frowned and said nothing. Tsuzuki held up the urn.

"We brought you her…" Anna spoke up. The man held up his hand to cut her off. She drew her mouth shut. Mr. Craig turned to his wife.

"Dinner ready?" he asked. His wife blinked.

"But dear…" she spoke up. Her husband brushed her off.

"We'll talk over dinner," he said. "Just get the food." Bethany bowed her head.

"Yes," she said. Then, she went back to the kitchen. The man turned back to Tsuzuki and Anna. The couple kept silent. Suddenly, this task got harder.

Tsuzuki held Anna's hand and she did likewise. Tick. Tick. Tick.


	11. She Screams for Freedom

Chapter Eleven: She Screams for Freedom:

February, 18th, 2010.

Anna felt it get worse that morning. She was taking away the dishes when her headache struck. The woman sank to her knees in pain. She gasped out loud. Whispering filled her head.

_W-Why is this happening?_, she thought. _Stop! Stop!_ A few deep breaths later and Anna went back to normal. She sat back against the wall. Her hands rested at her chest.

_That was…_ Anna tightly shut her eyes. A faint whisper ripped through her mind. She quickly opened her eyes.

"I need help," she mumbled. In twenty minutes, Anna arrived at Ju-Oh-Cho. Watari began the scan. The woman waited as she bit her lower lip.

"Well?" she asked. The blonde scientist looked up. She didn't like the serious look on his face.

"Not good, is it?" she asked. Watari sat back.

"She's trying to break the shield," he said.

"Huh?" Anna asked.

"Your kitsune is trying to break the shield," Watari explained. "Or rather what's left of it."

"What's left?" she asked. Watari turned the laptop screen to her. Anna squinted to read.

"I don't get it," she said. "What am I looking at?" Watari pointed to the screen.

"This is currently your shield around your kitsune," he said.

"Are all of those cracks…" Anna started to ask.

"Yep," he said. The woman paused.

"So what will happen now?" she asked.

"You are familiar with the Eda-Kimoto legend?" Watari asked. Anna lowered her eyes.

"I will become one with the mother," she said.

"That's right," he said.

"So, what would happen in that situation?" Anna asked.

"I don't have all the details yet," he said. "But there is the risk of losing yourself to her."

"In what way?"

"Personality, I'm assuming."

"So will I turn into her after we merge?"

"Like I said, I don't have all the details yet. I'll keep looking."

"How long do I have?"

"Until your shield breaks?"

Anna nodded. Watari sat back in his chair.

"Hard to say," he said. "Days, weeks, months. Maybe years."

"So in other words," Anna said. "It is hard to say exactly when. Right?" Watari nodded.

"That's the thick of it," he summed up. Anna lowered her eyes.

"Please don't tell Asato," she said in a low voice.

"But he has to know this," Watari told her.

"Please!" she begged. "He already has Hisoka and my family to deal with. Please, don't tell him." The scientist dropped his shoulders.

"Fine," he said. Anna closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. The woman lowered her head. She could feel the voices whispering in her chest.

Meanwhile, Hisoka had his own little problems to deal with in the near future.


	12. House Guest

Chapter Twelve: House Guest:

February 27th, 2010.

Hisoka came home late that night. Right off he sensed that something wasn't right. He paused and scanned the room.

"Who's there?" he asked. No answer, but he heard someone breathing in the dark. The Shinigami followed the sound to the living room.

"Welcome home!" he heard a girl say. Hisoka nearly jumped at what he saw. Jessie sat on the couch grinning at him.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. She gave him a strange look.

"That's no way to talk to a guest," she said.

"Guest?!" he shouted. "How did you get in my house?!" Jessie smirked.

"I picked the lock."

"You what?"

Jessie suppressed a laugh. Hisoka glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think? Revenge!"

Hisoka groaned. "That again?"

"You hurt my neck, man!"

"Will you let it go already?"

"No! You owe me!"

"How?"

"I'm working on that."

Hisoka shook his head. "Get out."

"No."

"Get out!"

Jessie smiled at him. "Make me." Hisoka tried to calm himself down.

"Please leave," he said. "I am trying to be civil about it." The demon rested her chin on her hands.

"Why would I do that?" she asked. Hisoka breathed harder to stay calm.

"You really are crazy," he said. "What's wrong with you?" She only grinned at him.

"You've got a nice place here," the demon said.

"Please leave!" Hisoka repeated. Jessie shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Why?" he asked. Jessie leaned forward.

"Because," she said. "I like it here." Hisoka kept himself from screaming out at this point. Instead, he gave off a nervous laugh.

_Okay, I have to rid of her!_, he thought. _Somehow…_ But how?


	13. Inside Out

Chapter Thirteen: Inside Out:

February 28th, 2010.

This is what happens when you're in love.

Tsuzuki awoke on his futon that morning. A little smile came onto his face. Last night, he dreamt of angels. Last night, he dreamt of her. Anna got dressed in the room. Tsuzuki memorized all of her clothes. Today, bright orange and yellow panties. Next a peach or beige bra. He couldn't be sure of the color. Jeans followed suit. Finally, a plum tank top to finish her look. Tsuzuki couldn't wait for summer. Less clothes involved then, more skin for him to enjoy. Anna always wore dresses and skirts then.

He remembered his dream of her last night. She had a kimono on then. A bridal kimono in particular. That was their wedding night in this dream. Their futon sat in a garden of gardenias and lotuses. She offered her body to him.

Tsuzuki almost had everything in their love life perfectly. He and Anna lived together now. But, something was missing. They still weren't married. He had to change that. They needed a wedding date. But don't worry, that can be fixed.

She wore her beauty like wings wrapped around his soul. Tsuzuki couldn't… No. He didn't want to escape her. She clung to him and continued to grow.

The Shinigami already planned their future married life together. He would get to see those dresses and skirts over more summers. See that parade of sexy underwear every night. Tsuzuki paused in thought.

_Oh my goodness!_, he thought. _I'll have to learn new recipes! But…_

Tsuzuki sat up in the futon he shared with his fiancée.

"Hey Anna-chan," he said.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Are you going to learn how to cook after we marry?" the Shinigami asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Why?" The man shrugged.

"Just a thought," he said. Anna turned to him.

"Don't you have to work today?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," he brushed off. "What about you?" She looked at him through the mirror.

"Got a couple of jobs today."

"What kind of jobs?"

"Just two widows."

"Nothing too dangerous?"

"No. I checked ahead of time!"Anna turned to her future husband. She walked over and crouched down on the futon. Her forehead gently touched his.

"I'll pick us up something for dinner tonight, okay?" she murmured. Tsuzuki gave her a little smile.

"Okay," he whispered back. Anna gave him a little kiss on the lips. His beloved angel lightly pulled away. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Now get up," the woman said. "You'll be late for work." Then Anna walked out of the room. Tsuzuki watched her with a smile on his face. He collapsed back onto the futon as the door slid shut.

_Is this what marital bliss like?_, he thought. His heart went into double time. All of the cakes, candy, baked goods, alcohol, and days-off in the world couldn't compare. Even making up for loaning money from Tatsumi for the Valentine's Day date by working this Sunday couldn't ruin this feeling.

He rolled around as it all rushed to his head. _Oh! We have to get married soon!_, the Shinigami thought. He sat up with a new plan.

As Tsuzuki got dressed, he mapped out his latest course of action. Anna's birthday was tomorrow. Lucky for him, he still had enough to spoil her with. Plus, he saved up enough for her too. Getting the time would be the challenge. Time for more ass-kissery. And yet, it would be worth it. He couldn't wait to live as husband and wife with Anna. He'd plant a garden of gardenias for her. Next to his garden of tulips and hydrangeas. He even got part of her present yesterday. Now to complete everything and marry her, but first, work and getting time off. Good luck, but the reward weighs out the risk in the end.

This is what happens when you're in love.


	14. Funeral Dinner

Chapter Fourteen: Funeral Dinner:

February 11th, 2010. Queens, New York.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Mr. Craig ate his dinner over the silence. Bethany stared at her plate. Tsuzuki and Anna stared at the big man as he ate his steak.

"This is real good," he said. "You keep getting better with the steak, dear."

"Thanks," his wife mumbled.

"Uh…" Anna spoke up. Mr. Craig glared at her. The woman quickly closed her mouth. Tsuzuki held her hand under the table. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Mr. Craig put down his fork. "How did she die?"

Anna looked up at him. "Huh?"

"How did she die? I bet that jerk ass vampire did her in! I always knew he would!"

The woman shook her head. "No."

He blinked at her. "Then how?"

Anna lowered her fork. "She died saving me." He didn't respond at first.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"That's right," Anna replied. Tick. Tick. Tick. Mr. Craig snorted.

"Unbelievable!" he said. Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

"How?" she asked. He folded his arms across his chest.

"She betrayed her own kind."

"I'm not following."

"She just fell in love," Bethany said.

"More like fell in stupid love!" her husband barked. He turned back to Anna.

"A vampire! She has to fall for a vampire of all things!" the man snapped. Tsuzuki looked confused. They all spoke English the whole time. He looked to Anna for translation. She whispered the shortened version to him under her breath.

"It's not natural!" Mr. Craig went on. "A she-wolf with a vampire!"

"Well, you can't help who you fall in love with," Anna replied. Mr. Craig snorted.

"Ridiculous," he said.

"I don't think so."

"She could've stayed here in New York. Married a decent guy and actually gotten a job. But no! She had to run off to Japan with a vampire! No offense to you people about Japan, but a vampire? In the marines, no less! Disgraceful!" He snorted again. Tsuzuki quietly ate. Mr. Craig turned his attention to the Shinigami.

"And what about you?" he asked. "What do you think?"

"Dear!" Bethany whispered. Her husband brushed her off. Tsuzuki blinked at him.

"My English not very good," he said in broken English.

"I have to translate for him sometimes," Anna cut in. Mr. Craig turned back to Tsuzuki.

"This true?" he asked. Anna translated the question to the Shinigami. He nodded quietly. The other man sat back.

"Sad," he said. "I pity you." Tsuzuki nervously laughed. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"We brought her ashes with us," Anna spoke up.

"Her ashes?" Mr. Craig asked.

"Yes sir," she replied. "I figured that she should be brought home to her family." He sat back with a frown.

"That was not necessary," he said.

"But sir," she said.

"She's been dead to me for years," the big man said. "She made a poor choice and now she paid for it."

Anna gave him a cold look. She tightened her hands into fists. "Even so, Stella was your daughter! Parents are supposed to love their kids no matter what! She regretted her relationship with that vampire marine. I didn't get to know her that well, but I'm sure she loved you both and her sisters dearly and would want her ashes to come back to you!" Tsuzuki squeezed her hand to calm her down. Mr. Craig frowned as he said nothing. He got up and walked out of the kitchen/dining room. The couple watched on with unfolding worry. Bethany gave them a small smile.

"It's okay," she told them. "You told him what he needed to hear." Anna and Tsuzuki looked at her.

"You mean…" she said. Stella's mother nodded.

"Just leave the urn on the coffee table," she said. Anna bowed her head at her.

"Thank you, ma'am," she said. She felt her heart settle into ease. Somehow, Stella would finally have the peace she needed in death.


	15. Thorn Lady of the Flowers

Chapter Fifteen: Thorn Lady of the Flowers:

He pretends to be okay. Everyone else can see the truth. Hisoka wants to scream. Tsuzuki loves Anna dearly. Lately, it has gotten stronger. Hisoka didn't enjoy that.

He still loved Tsuzuki. Painfully so. His partner didn't talk about his relationship with Anna to him. He didn't have to. Hisoka wanted to scream every time he felt Tsuzuki's lusty bliss choke him. Being empathic didn't help.

"Shut up about her!" he wanted to scream. But would Tsuzuki listen?

February 16th, 2010.

Yesterday stung the worst for Hisoka. That morning sent him in a downward spiral. He thought had gotten over Tsuzuki enough to visit him. Maybe… it won't be so awkward. He did stay with him at work last night. Maybe… they could still be friends. And then… something else could happen. What? Hisoka wasn't sure yet. He just had to find out.

Hisoka knocked on Tsuzuki's door.

"Coming!" the older Shinigami called. Hisoka took in deep breaths.

_Calm down_, he thought. _You just came to talk. Don't expect anything to happen yet._ The door slid open. Hisoka stood up straight.

"Tsuzuki!" he said in one breath. His partner blinked at him.

"Hisoka?" he asked. "What's going on? Did something happen?" Hisoka shook his head.

"Everything's fine," he said. "I just… wanted to thank you."

"For what?" his partner asked.

"Staying with me last night."

"Oh. You're welcome. You're not hurt, are you?"

Hisoka shook his head. "Oh no, no. I'm fine."

"That's good."

Hisoka smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Hey listen, can we…" He paused mid-sentence when his eyes moved past Tsuzuki to the background. What he saw stabbed him in his wounded heart. Anna wandered into the living room. She had on short pajamas as she brushed her teeth. She looked as if she had just woken up. The color drained from Hisoka's face. Tsuzuki looked puzzled.

"What?" he asked. He looked behind him. Anna paused and looked.

"Oh, good morning, Anna-chan," her secret fiancé said. She gave him a small wave. Hisoka took slow steps back. _What… What is this?_ Tsuzuki turned back to him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "What did you want?" Hisoka shook his head.

"No, no. Nothing!" he said. Then Hisoka ran off. That shock sent him reeling back into pain. He couldn't even look at his partner in the eye for the rest of the day. Tsuzuki tried to reason with him.

"Hisoka, I'm so sorry," he said. His younger partner frowned.

"How long?" he asked. Tsuzuki paused.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"How long has she been living there with you?"

Tsuzuki lowered his eyes. "Close to a month."

"Close to a month?"

His partner bowed his head. "I'm so sorry."

Hisoka's fists trembled. "Unbelievable!"

"Hisoka, I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying that!"

Tsuzuki eyed him. "Hisoka…"

"Don't talk. Just don't!" They didn't talk for the rest of the day. They avoided each other again.

February17th, 2010.

Today is no different. Tsuzuki is over the moon again. It's going to be the same thing again. Tsuzuki started to get lost in another erotic daydream. Hisoka tried to bite his tongue.

"Stop smiling!" he wanted to scream. Heh, like that would ever work. His happiness would probably block out his voice. Hisoka hung his head and sighed.

_Maybe I should resign_, he thought. He had begun that letter many times. Never did finish it, wound up in the trash. Today felt like another day to draft out another letter of resignation again. He groaned aloud at that thought.

_It'll end up in the trash again_, he thought.

"Something wrong?" he heard someone ask. The boy quickly looked up. Tsuzuki sat next to him really close. His grin made Hisoka want to vomit or spit in his face, something. Instead, he left the room. Tsuzuki looked lost.

"Hisoka?" he asked. The door slammed shut. The younger Shinigami burned again.

_Traitor! He's pretending that everything's fine. Everything is _not_ fine! And it's all her fault!_

But then, Hisoka paused. His burn weakened into sadness again. _Why am I like this?_, he thought. _I don't want to think about that at all._ He dropped his shoulders.

Yet, what could he do? The boy didn't know how to break this cycle alone. All he could do was just ride it over and over again as Tsuzuki and Anna's love continued to grow and blossom like a forest of wild flowers. Hisoka sank to his knees clutching his chest.

_My heart_, he thought. _It's hurting me again. Make it stop. Please…_

He shut his eyes to his endless pain.


	16. Sweet Honey Lips

Chapter Sixteen: Sweet Honey Lips:

_Cooling waters floated everywhere. The wanderer opened his eyes and looked around. Warmth filled his body. His heart began to flutter. The sweet taste of milk filled his mouth. The young man took in the sensation around him._

So good…_, he thought. Suddenly, a small light touched his face. His violet eyes trailed its direction. He found her again. His angel floated in the darkened sea with him. Her light became his magnet. Her russet locks floated around and above her. Even here her scent teased his nose._

She's here!_, the lad thought. _I found her again._ He began his swim toward her. His white rabbit looked to be asleep in their darkened water. Despite thing to speed up, he didn't seem to be getting any closer._

I have to reach her_, he thought._ I have to be with her again. If I can just…

_The wanderer reached out for her flowy white dress._

Tsuzuki took a moment before collapsing next to Anna on their futon. He took a moment to eye his goddess. She looked like a worn out lotus blossom. Body covered in sweat; softly catching her breath. He reached up and ran his finger along her cheek. A small smile came on his face.

"You okay?" he whispered. Anna nodded at him in a tired way.

"Yeah," she said. The Shinigami leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so beautiful," Tsuzuki whispered. Anna closed her eyes for a bit. Her fiancé watched her with warmth in his chest. He loved nights like this. Everything felt perfect. Just him and the woman he loved.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. Tsuzuki wanted to try this. He sat up on the futon and turned to leave. Anna lifted her head in confusion.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the kitchen," Tsuzuki said.

"Huh?" his fiancée asked as she sat up. Tsuzuki glanced over at her.

"You're coming too," he said. Anna still looked lost. The Shinigami grabbed her hand before she could speak and dragged her along with him.

They came to the kitchen. Anna still didn't get what was going on.

"Why are we here?" she asked. The woman reached over for the light switch, but Tsuzuki arrested her slender wrist. Anna glanced behind her to see him shaking his head.

"No?" she asked. Tsuzuki brushed aside her hair from her nape. He lowered his head to the warm skin.

"You'll ruin the mood that way," he whispered. The Shinigami planted a soft kiss on her nape. His breath on her skin before that made her body quiver. She panted as her fingertips moved from the switch. Tsuzuki pulled back a little bit.

"Good girl," he murmured. "Now, will you keep being good and do as you are told?" He gently lifted her hair and kissed her nape again. He lingered for ten seconds on that one. Anna felt her knees turn to jelly again. Her heartbeat quickened as she closed her eyes.

"Yes," she said. Tsuzuki became excited.

"You truly are a good girl," he said. He put his arms around her waist. His chin rested on top of her head. "Now, lie down on the floor," he ordered. Anna complied without question.

"That's it," her fiancé murmured. He walked over to the cabinets. Anna watched him look through each one.

"Now where is it?" he asked. "Where did I put it?" A puzzled look came over Anna's face. _What is he looking for?_, she thought. Tsuzuki paused and smiled to himself.

"Ah," he said as he opened the cabinet. "Here it is." The Shinigami pulled out two medium jars of honey. Anna really looked puzzled now.

"What are—" she began to ask. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Uh-uh," he said. "Good girls don't ask questions." His fiancée want quiet. Tsuzuki licked his lips.

"Now," he said. "I want a little treat." He glanced over at Anna as she lied there on the kitchen floor. The moonlight through the window highlighted every curve of her naked body. Her form aroused him as it is. But, Tsuzuki was curious. He always wanted to see it covered in something sweet and sticky. Tsuzuki sank to his knees before her.

"You know, honey tastes good on skin," he said. Anna opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand.

"No talking," he said. "Just listen." Anna slowly closed her mouth. The Shinigami smirked.

"That's better," he said. The man opened one jar of honey.

"You have a very sexy body," he said. "I have always wanted to try this." Tsuzuki held the open jar over her.

"Now relax and keep still," he said. "This will be cold." He poured the honey on her collarbone. Anna let out a little gasp.

"Oh," she whimpered. Tsuzuki let the sticky gold trail down to her breasts. He listened as her breath quickened. The man took good time on her bosom. He was the artist and she was his canvas. The thought reawaked his loins. His own heart sped up.

A small giggle broke his thoughts. Tsuzuki's eyes trailed down to his canvas. Anna tried to go quiet. She noticed him watching her and pressed her lips together. Tsuzuki cleared his throat and poured the honey on hers. Next he went back to her breasts to wrap up there. He moved the sticky gold down her cleavage to her stomach. He had to pause when she let off a loud gasp. Tsuzuki sat up watching. Anna looked up at him like a sweet teenage virgin. Tsuzuki folded his arms across his chest.

"Didn't I say no noise?" he asked.

"That tickles!" Anna replied.

"Quiet, angel!" Tsuzuki ordered.

"But…" she tried to protest. Tsuzuki pondered for a way to fix this hitch. His eyes trailed to the half-empty jar of honey in his hand. An idea formed in his perverted mind. Tsuzuki reached down and held her chin. He used his thumb and fingers to pry open her mouth as she said, "But…" Anna went silent. Her fiancé smirked at her. He poured the jar of honey down into her mouth. Anna looked around with her eyes. A rush invaded her half honey-covered body. Tsuzuki drew back the jar and closed her mouth. He waited for five second and opened her mouth again. Tsuzuki pressed his lips against hers. His fiancée's cheeks fired bright red. She felt her whole being opened wide as his tongue invaded her mouth, fishing back the honey. She began to get wet again.

When he had collected most of the honey in her mouth, Tsuzuki sat up and swallowed his prize. He grinned afterwards.

"Mmm," the man said. His eyes trailed down to the canvas.

"Now will you behave and be quiet?" he asked. Anna gave him a breathless nod. Tsuzuki smirked as he ran his finger along her cheek.

"That's a good girl," the Shinigami whispered with tender lust. He finished the first jar on her stomach and set it aside. Half of the second jar covered her thighs, knees, and calves. Tsuzuki sat back to admire his work. He pressed his hands together.

"Thank you for this meal," he said. The Shinigami bent down to her neck and took the first lick. Anna quivered when his tongue met her flesh. Stars met his eyes.

"Mmm!" he moaned in his throat. _So good!_ Tsuzuki's licks grew faster. His own member ached for some action. _No!_, he thought. _I have to finish this meal first._

Tsuzuki moved down to her breasts. He took his sweet time there. Anna became wetter with each stroke. Yet, she couldn't scream out.

_I am a good girl_, she thought. _I have to be quiet._ Anna's heartbeat filled Tsuzuki's head. The sound motivated him to lick up the honey faster. The aroused blood flow in her body heightened his own desire.

_I must have more!_, Tsuzuki thought.

His tongue moved to her belly. Anna couldn't keep still. Her squirming made him eat up the honey faster. He grabbed onto her hips to taste more. Anna's eyes rolled back into her head. She bit down on her lower lip to stay quiet.

_I am a good girl!_, she screamed in her head. _I must be quiet! I must be quiet!_ Once he finished her legs, Tsuzuki sat up and licked his lips.

"You taste good," he said. "But, there is one place I haven't tried. Do you know where that is?" Anna nodded quickly.

"Oh?" her fiancé asked. "Show me where." She gulped as she spread her legs for a second time that night. Her lover licked his lips as he smirked at her.

"You really are a good girl!" he announced. Tsuzuki lowered his head and took aim.

_The wanderer floated upwards from that darkened ocean. He tried in vain to stay where he was. In the end, the sun rays touched his face._

_The lad opened his eyes to the fresh spring air. Cherry blossom petals blew him forward across the pond. He didn't try to resist this time._

This feels so… natural. _He closed his eyes to hear her voice again._

Sing to me, my angel! Sing! Sing! Sing! _The lad's body became lighter._

_When he opened his eyes, a great four-poster bed sat on an island of moss before him. The blackened water surrounded the small lush island. The cool white silk sheets called out to him. Above, a roof of houses protected the bed from the sun. The cherry blossoms landed him on the sheets. Suddenly, the violet-eyed wanderer drew his attention forward._

That scent!

_The white rabbit from their ocean lied on the bed, waiting for him. The white and black lacy gown and pose sand come hither to him. She gave him a flirty smile. Her reddish-brown locks drew him in closer. The wanderer gave her a little smile._

"_I found you, my lover," he whispered. The boy kissed her on the lips._

"_Yes, you did," the white rabbit prize said. She kissed him on the lips again._

Tsuzuki snuggled up close to Anna after he finished his honey-coated meal. The woman tried to doze off, but then something caught her attention. She tried to awake up her fiancé.

"Asato-kun!" she whispered. "Wake up! Wake up!"


	17. Lucy's Old Fk

Chapter Seventeen: Lucy's Old F**k:

Valentine's Day.

Life's gotten kind of boring lately. Lucy didn't feel like doing much tonight. Partying bored her. Sex didn't appeal to her. No, she wanted to be alone now. The Goth ran her finger along the top of the bottle.

_Sucks without Stel_, she thought. _No one to bitch to._ Lucy sighed at the bar. She looked out on the dance floor. A sneer came on her face.

_Valentine's Day_, she thought as she watched the couples act all lovey-dovey tonight. _Belch! Much fun with whips, chains, booze, and snarky comments._

She frowned to herself. Even that's not fun alone now. Lucy took another drink.

"Here's to you, Stel," she whispered. Lucy took another drink. She lowered her head. The woman fought back a groan.

"One Sapporo," she heard a man say. Lucy paused.

_Is that… who I think it is?_

Lucy turned and looked. A man sat at the bar waiting. He had on all black just like her. Despite the profile, she recognized the silver rings on his right hand. Lucy blinked several times. She squinted at last.

"Jared?" the Goth woman asked. The man turned when he heard someone call his name. It took him a moment to realize.

"Lucy?" he asked. The two people tried to make sense of this reunion as they stared at each other. Lucy pressed her fingertips together.

"Well," she said. "When did you get back to Japan?"

"Last night," Jared said.

Lucy ran her finger over the top of her bottle again. "Six whole years."

The man in black nodded. "Yep."

"So how long are you staying this time?"

"Two years."

"Ah."

The bartender returned with Jared's beer. He opened the bottle and took a drink. Lucy kept her eyes on the bottle.

"Still drinking Sapporo?" she asked.

"Yep," Jared replied. "Best of Japan!"

"Hm," she said. The woman drew out a cigarette from her bag and put it in her mouth. He smiled as she lit up.

"I missed your smokes," the man said. Lucy gave him an odd look.

"You smoke too," she said.

"Yeah," Jared replied with a nod. "But I enjoy watching you when you do."

"What for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

Lucy sat back with a smile and shook her head. "Guess not."

Jared took out his own cigarette and lit up. The pounding music in the club floated over their heads. Lucy never enjoyed remixed Jpop music. She always felt like brushing her teeth after listening to it. Her teeth hurt thinking about it.

"Where did you go last time?" she asked.

"Philippines," Jared answered.

"Was it nice?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Not much to do there."

Lucy looked at him in shock. "What?"

"That's what I said."

The woman shook her head. "Wow. My how the mighty have fallen."

Jared raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you say that?"

Lucy took another puff of her cigarette. "Not Jared the Wild getting bored in a foreign country."

Jared finished up his beer. "Give me another!" The bartender got right to work. Lucy's boy turned to her.

"The economy's been shit in the past couple of years," he said. "The company has us too busy for much else." He took another puff of his cigarette. "Besides, you add to my fun."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I?"

"Yep."

"How so?"

Jared flicked out his cigarette. He put his hand on her fishnet-clad knee. "I can show you, if you like."

Lucy forced herself to frown at first. She grabbed onto his wrist firmly. Jared looked up to see her famous grin at him.

"Whoa, slow down there, player," she said. "You just got back to Japan."

Jared raised an eyebrow at her. "Lost your touch?" She leaned in close to his face. Their lips were inches apart.

"I want to enjoy the hell out of you for the next two years," she whispered. "And I can't do that in one night, can I?"

Jared gave her a dirty smile. "That's true."

Lucy smiled at her victory. She let go of his wrist and turned back to the bar.

"Bartender!" she called. "Another drink!" Jared got his second beer and took a sip. The Goth woman put her hand on her boy's knee as if she was saying, "Mine, bitches!"

And just like that, Valentine's Day didn't suck anymore.


	18. Status Report

Chapter Eighteen: Status Report:

February, 28th, 2010.

Watari booted up his laptop. He opened a hidden file on the desktop. The scientist began the review.

5/19/09

Daisuke's shield was creaked, but still intact. No real activity came from the kitsune. Yet she was fully awake. Due to the tightly locked shield, I couldn't get the proper data needed.

6/30/09

The cracks in the shield have deepened. Still no activity inside. Change caused by weeks of being flogged and one day of electrocution.

Watari tried not to think about that one. Yet, the whole ordeal intrigued him. He had to look into it later.

7/30/09

No change from last month.

8/30/09

No change from last month.

9/30/09

No change from last month.

10/30/09

Tsuzuki put a Heaven Stone in subject's body to lengthen her lifespan. Drove her near to death, but my medic team saved her by forcing the merger to finish. Cracks have spread and the shield has gotten weaker as a result. Still no activity in kitsune.

11/30/09

The cracks are slowly growing in the shield. Still no activity in kitsune. That was the case at first. The kitsune's heartbeat and pulse were detected. It is believed the kitsune is trying to break the shield. This is due to the subject studying her family's magic. She can now use a limited number of spells. However, due to her kitsune being locked inside her soul so long, her body doesn't recognize her own power. As a result, she has headaches; her body's way of fighting off this "invader." The subject can't use too much power.

12/30/09

The shield is getting weaker. Subject used her power twice around this time. The second time made her head hurt. However, the kitsune's more awake at this time. All thanks to angel Satoshi's attack on subject in Tsuzuki's form. Now, the kitsune is conscious and wants her freedom. Better to keep a close observation on the subject and kitsune for more details.

1/30/10

The shield has dropped to fifty percent. The kitsune is halfway active. I began to do some research on the mother kitsune. It is common knowledge that every forty generations, the mother chooses a girl's soul to merge with. It looks more and more that the subject is the chosen one. Her father's blood test seems to confirm this. However, the kitsune is still locked inside. The one who knows how to unlock the shield died in '99. The only way to know what type of kitsune the subject has is to let the shield break.

Watari froze at that last line. He knew the risks involved with that conclusion. That would turn Anna into public enemy number one. She would have to be judged in the end. But, there were no other ways to find the truth. Watari bit his lower lip.

_This case has me in a tight spot_, he thought. His hands shook as he grinned at the screen.  
_This is exciting!_, he thought as he began to type again.

2/28/10

Did another scan this month. The shield went down to forty-one percent. The subject said that she had chest pains that morning. The kitsune looks to be rebuilding her strength brick by brick. The rate in which she is doing so is rather alarming. The best option would be to slow her down. The trick there is doing it safely. Any reckless way could risk seriously hurting or killing the subject. Re-sealing the kitsune won't work either. I am looking up ways to repress the kitsune while I look up about the merge with the mother and the chosen girl's soul. I don't have the answers yet. Subject has requested that I don't tell Tsuzuki about this latest development. She does not want to worry him further.

Watari read over the latest status report. _This is really exciting!_, he thought. The scientist hit save and shut down his laptop to do his research for the day.


	19. Degrees of a Burn

Chapter Nineteen: Degrees of a Burn:

February 28th, 2010. Midnight.

Hisoka awoke to a feather-like touch on his cheek. A foreign heat filled his body. The boy flinched as he opened his eyes. Deep red eyes close and facing his green ones. Hisoka backed away as fast as he could.

"What the hell?!" he cried. The Shinigami sat up and back up to the wall. Jessie lay asleep next to him. She opened her eyes and saw him.

"Hey there," she cooed. Hisoka trembled as he went pale.

"What the?!" he cried. "How did… Why are…" Jessie propped her head up in bed.

"You're so warm," she said.

"That's not the point!" Hisoka barked. "Why are you here?!" The demon grinned at him.

"I'm on to you, buddy," she said.

"But why are you in my bed?!"

Jessie only gave him a huge grin as he looked for a weapon of some sort. _I've got to get rid of her somehow!_, Hisoka thought. _She's going to be the death of my sanity if this keeps up._ She heard his thought, but chose to say nothing. Instead, she suppressed a laugh. The Shinigami gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" he asked. Jessie leaned forward, smiling.

"Tell me something," she said. "Are you a masochist or something?"

Hisoka looked at her with big eyes. "What?!"

"You look like one, you know?"

"What are you saying?!"

The demon sat up in his bed. "Admit it. You are a masochist."

Hisoka frowned at her. "And why would I do that?"

Jessie's eyes seem to glow in the dark. "You don't sleep comfortably."

Hisoka blinked at her. "Huh?"

Jessie smirked at him as she ran a finger along his left cheek. "Did you know that you cry in your sleep?"

The Shinigami's cheeks burned red. Jessie held his jaw.

"How do I know?" she asked. "I watched you for three hours tonight." The boy glared at her.

"You were watching me sleep?" he asked.

"Shhh," the demon whispered. "I'm right in front of you. Keep your voice down." She let go of his face. Hisoka lay back as he envisioned slapping her around at the moment.

"Yes," Jessie admitted in one breath.

"Why?" Hisoka asked. The demon shrugged at him.

"You look so cute asleep," she said. "And yet, so sad."

"Don't change the subject!" he yelled. "Why are you watching me sleep?"

"Answer my questions first," Jessie replied.

"Why would I do that?" Hisoka asked. Jessie looked on intently.

"I'm the one asking the questions, not you," she said. "Got me?" Hisoka closed his mouth as he gave her a cold look. Jessie laced her fingers together in her lap.

"So, why have you been crying in your sleep?" she asked. Hisoka looked away as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Let me guess," she said. "A broken heart?" Hisoka tightly pressed his lips together.

"Oh," the demon said. "By who?" She held up her hand.

"No, don't tell me," she spoke up. "I want to guess this so badly! Let's see. Hm… Is it that guy that attacked me with you that night?" His cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh!" Jessie cooed. "I am right. So, what happened? He doesn't love you, huh?" Hisoka lowered his head.

"That's enough," he mumbled.

"I wonder why."

"Stop it!"

Jessie grinned at him like a wild cat at her target. "Does that man love someone else?"

"Stop it!"

"Does he love a _woman_?"

"I said stop!" Hisoka lunged forward and grabbed Jessie by the neck. She looked at him, smirking.

"Aw, are you going to strangle me?" she asked. The hate in his eyes excited her so.

"Go on," she said. "Do it. Do it. Come on. I dare you." Hisoka's burn built up, but died away. He released her neck, panting. Jessie licked her lips at him.

"You pussied out on me," she said. "Such a shame." Hisoka gave her a disturbed look.

"Who… are you?" he asked. The demon licked her lips at him.

"Just a girl who searches for her next thrill." She reached forward to grab his member. Hisoka slapped away her fingertips when they got close. Jessie gave him an innocent little look.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't touch me!" Hisoka barked.

"Why?" the demon asked. "It's only a little fun."

"Just don't."

She cocked her head at him. "Are you…" The demon put up her left hand palm outwards to her right cheek. Hisoka's cheeks fired red as he looked away.

"No!" he shot back.

"No?"

The Shinigami lowered his gaze. "I don't know…" Jessie gave him a little smirk.

_Hm, heartbroken and confused_, she thought. _This should be rather fun…_


	20. Rebellion Machine

Chapter Twenty: Rebellion Machine:

*Victoria*

My parents suck. They used to be okay, but now it's gotten worse. My older cousin is to blame for it. Okay, let me back up some.

The name's Kimoto Victoria. Yes, I am part of the Eda-Kimoto clan. I too have a kitsune. I'll get to him later.

Back to my parents.

My dad is Kimoto Nobu. He usually is a pansy. Doesn't yell. Doesn't like fighting. And yet, he has to kill. He has to kill to survive. Even that's merciful in a sense. My dad does everything cleanly without blood.

That's how it usually is. But lately, he's changed. Dad's become more withdrawn. He stays locked up in his office, typing. I hear him mumbling to himself from time to time. He looks like he hasn't slept at all. Mom leaves his meals by the door, but he doesn't touch the food. We can't figure it out.

He keeps saying, "The mother got me. The mother got me. The mother got me." I'm not quite sure what that means, but from what I hear, that's not good. Grandma says the mother has claimed his mind. That's starting to make sense with his behavior lately. Dinners are usually quiet, but lately it feels like something is going to blow up. My mom tries so hard to ignore what's going on in front of her.

This brings me right to her.

My mother is Kimoto Sharon. Yes, she is an American. My mom is rather distant from dad and me. A normal person can't blame her from what she has seen. All that blood. All that death. If I was weak, I would probably box myself up too.

Thinking about mom pisses me off. I refuse to be weak like her! Her soul might be dead, but mine is not! All she does is stare at her stupid tropical fish all day. We don't even talk anymore. I tried to beat her up once just to see if she still felt something. She just took it quietly. The angrier I got, the more I beat her. I must have kicked, hit, and punched her with all of my might. Still nothing. She didn't even cry out. I collapsed, panting afterwards. I sat in the corner, watching her. Mom didn't get up. She kept quiet the while time. I had never been so angry before in my life.

_Stupid woman_, I thought. _At least scream out in pain or something._ I gave up on her there. What was the point?

I'm pretty much on my own. Okay, there is my kitsune. He's somewhat useful. His name is Sosuke. He appeared when my powers first manifested two years ago. I don't know exactly how to describe our so-called relationship. He is just around. I do feed him little treats from time to time. We do talk. Mostly about my parents.

"Why do you hate them so?" he asks. I never look at him when he asks.

"They just suck," I reply.

"How come?"

I drum my finger on my desk. "My dad's a loser."

"How come?"

"He's too much of a pussy. He always tries to keep the peace around him."

"And that's bad thing?"

"There is no peace to be had!" I puff up my cheeks. "Not in my family, at least."

"And your mother?"

I sneer at that question. "She's weak and pathetic." I whipped around to my fox interrogator. "I refuse to be like her! I will not be dead inside. I will keep my soul!"

Sosuke gives me an odd look. "Would you be better off alone?"

I pause at that question. "Now that's a thought."

"Even without me?"

I pet him on the head. "You'd come along too. You're the only who doesn't suck in my life."

Sosuke licks my wrist. I chuckle to myself. Yep, he's alright. Mom and dad? They just suck. I know part of the reason why lately.

I blame my older cousin, Anna, for this.


	21. Spring Evening

Chapter Twenty-One: Spring Evening:

February 28th, 2010.

Tsuzuki loved nights like this. Sweets and tea. Lying on the balcony in the warm spring air. The love of his life in a kimono. He closed his eyes to take in the moment.

_This would be perfect for the honeymoon_, he thought. The Shinigami made a quick mental note of this. Anna finished another dango.

"Lovely night," she said.

"Uh-hm," Tsuzuki replied.

"So how was your day?"

The Shinigami frowned. "Boring. Nothing but paperwork."

Anna gave him a little frown. "Awww."

Her fiancé frowned back. "Yeah." He reached out and touched her cheek. "My day's better now. Want to guess why."

"Why is that?"

Tsuzuki held her jaw. "I have you to come home to."

Anna felt her heart leap. "Oh…" Tsuzuki kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go away somewhere tomorrow," he whispered. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, it's your birthday tomorrow," the Shinigami said. Anna looked at him with big eyes.

"You remembered!" she gasped.

"Of course," he said. "You are marrying me, after all. I _have_ to know these things."

"This is true," she replied. "Where are we going?" Tsuzuki smiled as he leaned into her ear.

"Kyoto," he whispered. The woman blinked at him.

"Why there?" she asked.

"Well, we never did finish our date there, so…" Tsuzuki said.

"Will Konoe-san and them be okay with that?" she asked. Her lover gave a nervous laugh.

"I'll work something out," he said. Anna frowned at him again.

"Please don't get in trouble," she said.

"I won't!" he declared.

'Maybe we should spend my birthday here."

"No!"

"But…"

" I just want to give you the best for your birthday."

"What's the point if you end up jobless?"

"I won't end up jobless." He clasped onto her dainty hands. "Everything will work out. I promise."

"But you don't have to."

"No, I want to!"

Anna drew her mouth closed. That look in his eyes said that he meant it. He just wanted to make her happy. She nodded a bit.

"Don't go crazy on me," she said. "You don't have to spend big money on me."

"Okay."

"Promise me that!"

Tsuzuki gave her a little smile. "Alright. I won't spend too much."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes!" He noticed that the look on her face said she wasn't convinced. He dropped his shoulders.

"Want to pinky swear on it?" he asked.

"Yes," Anna replied. They both linked their pinkies together and made the promise again in silence. They stayed like that for five seconds before letting go. Anna lifted her head at her fiancé.

"Where exactly are we going in Kyoto?" she asked. Tsuzuki grinned at her.

"It's a secret!" he cheered. The man gave her a little wink. Anna pouted at him.

"That's not fun!" she complained. Tsuzuki gave her a little shrug.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anything," he said.

"Why not?"

"It would spoil your birthday surprise. You don't want that, do you?"

Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine! At least tell me when we're leaving then!"

Tsuzuki gave her a little chuckle. "At ten."

Anna gave him one nod. "Okay." They shared a short laugh. Tsuzuki felt an excited chill run down his spine as he ran the plan over again in his brain. He ironed out the tiniest details before he could set up shop. Tsuzuki squealed in his mind as he closed his eyes.

_Why can't tomorrow come any faster?_, he thought. _I need another dango._ He reached over and picked up another skewer. _We really have to do this on our honeymoon!_, he thought as he took a bite.

He loved warm spring evenings like this.


	22. Piggy

Chapter Twenty-Two: Piggy:

March 19th, 1968.

A whole year had passed. Fourteen-year-old Yasuo gritted his teeth. Four useless kids. Their parents left him in charge of them last year. Three boys and one infant girl. Shichiro could take care of himself now. Nobu, Daisuke, and Yumiko were still little kids and needy little brats at that. They always cried for food or attention. Top that with his kitsune manifesting at that age, he gave it his all not to kill them by now.

A knock came on the bathroom door. Yasuo gritted his teeth.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Nii-chan!" little Daisuke called as he pounded on the door. "Nii-chan! I have to potty!"

"Go away!" Yasuo yelled.

"I have to potty!" the little boy yelled.

"Go away!"

"Potty!"

Yasuo gritted his teeth. He ripped open the door. The little boy backed away in fear. His brother breathed harder.

"I said go away!" he snapped. Then, Yasuo happened to look down on the tatami mats. The fresh scent made his nose burn.

"You peed on the floor?!" he shouted. "You peed on the floor?!" Daisuke trembled in his puddle.

"I'm sorry!" he cried over and over again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Too late.

"You!" Yasuo shouted. Little Daisuke took off running. His brother gave chase.

"Get back here!" he yelled. He grabbed the kid by the shoulder. Daisuke yelped aloud.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he sobbed out. Yasuo growled at him.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" he barked. He threw the kid straight down to the floor. Daisuke cried out in pain. He tried to get back up, but Yasuo stepped on his back. The little boy whimpered. Yasuo sneered at him.

"Pathetic," he muttered. The three-year-old's screaming could be heard from outside.

A few minutes later, seven-year-old Nobu wandered into the living room. He found his younger brother lying on the floor. The color drained from his face as he raced over to him.

"Dai-kun!" he cried. "Dai-kun! What happened? What did Yasuo do now?" The little boy whimpered. Nobu picked up his brother. Daisuke forehead bled profusely under his blackish-brown hair. Nobu wiped the wound.

"Ooo," he said. "That's not good." Daisuke's tears grew heavier.

"Hurt!" he yelped. "Hurt…" Nobu shushed him as he patted him on the head.

"It's okay. I'm here now," he whispered. "I'm here now. I'm here now." The boy cradled his younger brother. He rested his chin on his head. Daisuke slowly went quiet. He clung to his brother's shirt. Nobu shushed him once more.

"Good, good," he whispered. "Good…" Nobu carried him to the bathroom.

Daisuke watched his brother gather up the medical supplies from the cabinet as he sat on the counter. Nobu shook his head to himself.

"I say," he murmured. "He didn't have to go all out. Meany." He got out the band aids and peroxide. He knelt down to the boy.

"Keep still now," Nobu whispered. He dampened a small washcloth with the peroxide and dabbed it on Daisuke's wound. The boy winced a bit. A soft whimper escaped his lips.

"Why?" he asked. Nobu paused and glanced at him.

"Why what?" he asked. Daisuke's big brown eyes welled up with tears.

"Why does Nii-chan hate me?" he asked. Nobu gave him a look of sympathy.

"He doesn't hate you…" he said in a low voice. Daisuke looked desperate. The older boy dropped his shoulders. Why bother lying? Yasuo always took out his frustrations on the younger boys. Daisuke took the most of the abuse. He didn't understand why. Nobu patted him on the head.

"Dai-kun…" he said. Nobu looked him in the eye.

"I don't understand it myself," he said. "But, I don't hate you." Daisuke looked at him with teary eyes.

"You don't?" he asked. His brother shook his head.

"No," he said. "I love you so much."

"You do?"

Nobu nodded. "I always will." He placed a band aid on Daisuke's forehead. He smoothed the boy's hair over it.

"There," he said. "Good as new." Daisuke finally began to smile again. Nobu patted him on the head.

"There's that smile!" he cheered. The little boy chuckled.

Once he finished treating Daisuke's wounds, he dressed the boy in his pajamas and put him to bed. Around seven o'clock, Daisuke awoke to something brushing against his cheek. The little boy awoke to a stuffed bear in his face.

"Hm?" the kid asked. He looked and saw Yumiko holding up her bear. Daisuke sat up with a blank stare.

"For me?" he whispered. The child stared on silently.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" her brother asked. He slowly took the bear. Between Nobu's care and Yumiko's attempt to cheer him up, Daisuke did have love after all.


	23. Black and Blood Valentine

Chapter Twenty-Three: Black and Blood Valentine:

Valentine's Day, 2010.

Ju-Oh-Cho received a nasty little valentine that year.

_The Timeline_

8:56 a.m.

A strange box arrived in the mail. Black wrapping paper. Cute Japanese stickers all over. Topped with a big pink bow. No return address. There wasn't even a gift tag on the box. The people in the mail center must have checked over that box a good number of times. They couldn't even find a single address in the packing.

Best to take it to the lab for analyzation.

9:28 a.m.

Watari got to work on the box. He scanned the outside contents first. No poison, needles, or explosives on the wrapping paper. Still best to use rubber gloves though. Watari unwrapped the gift and scanned the box.

"Huh?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at the scan. "What… is… that…" He reran the scan just to be certain. Yes, that was a teddy bear inside the box.

_Okay_, Watari thought. He picked up his phone.

"Uh… Tatsumi," the scientist said. "Could you come here and look at this?"

10:00 a.m.

Both men stared at the scan. Tatsumi blinked confused.

"It's a bear," he said.

"Yeah," Watari said.

His pal blinked. "So?"

"That's just the thing."

The secretary shrugged. "It's probably just a simple Valentine's gift."

"I want to believe that too."

Tatsumi turned to his pal. "You believe it's not?"

Watari looked over at him. "I really want to be wrong right now."

Only one way to see.

Tatsumi used a knife to open the box. Both looked inside to see the teddy bear itself. Watari carefully picked up the tan little fellow. Every inch looked harmless at first glance. But then he spotted the bear's back.

"Hey Tatsumi," he said. "Take a look at this." The secretary looked closely at the bear's back.

"It's been re-stitched here," he said. "Hang on." He used the tip of the knife to cut each one of the blood berry stitching hidden within in the fur. Tatsumi pushed open the slit when his fingers.

"There's something here," he said.

"The voice box?" Watari asked.

"I'm not sure," Tatsumi replied. He reached inside and retrieved a skinny white box. A perplexed look came on his face.

"This… isn't a voice box…" he said. He handed Watari the box. The scientist examined the object in question. His ears caught a clicking sound.

"Hm?" he asked as his eyes followed the sound. Tatsumi paused.

"What did you just do?" he asked. Watari shook his head. A low winding filled the air.

"Hello gentlemen. I see you got my little present. Oh come on! I wouldn't kill you guys so easily if I could. That's not fun. I just want to talk.

"Anyway, I know the mother is trying to kill us. Where is she? You tell me. I have a guess, but I won't say. No, no. I'm going to let you lead me to the truth. And when you do, I will kill Anna again. You Shinigami have meddled with us long enough. I say we end this sooner than later. So until then, take care of my granddaughter until I come for her. Happy Valentine's and have a good day."

Tatsumi and Watari stood silent. Haruka's words lingered on in the air. Watari unconsciously played the message again. The same shock remained.

"The mother is killing them?" Tatsumi asked.

"It would appear that way," Watari replied.

"So what do we do?"

"Well…"

Tatsumi looked at him. "Wait. Does Tsuzuki even know how bad it is?"

Watari bit his lower lip. "Well…" he mumbled. Tatsumi looked really stern now.

"Why not?" he asked.

"She keeps asking me not to tell anyone!" the scientist blurted out. "Besides, I still don't have all of the information yet."

"You don't?" Tatsumi asked.

"The best way would be to unlock the kitsune," Watari replied.

"Are you mad?!" Tatsumi yelled. "That will give us all hell!"

"What else do we have?" he asked. "The shield is breaking down. Her kitsune will take over if we don't do something fast! We can't relock her."

"And why not?!" Tatsumi demanded.

"Because every other spell breaks in simulation!" Watari shot back. "Everything I tried either failed or is too dangerous for her. The only key to the original shield has been dead for years. I have been digging for an alternative for months and so far I have nothing!"

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes!" Watari barked. "For months! Months!" Both men went silent. The secretary calmed down.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't mean to yell." Watari set down the recorder.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked. Tatsumi shrugged.

"What else?" he asked. "Go back to the beginning."

"But how?" the scientist asked. The secretary gave him a calm smile.

"Just show me your notes," he replied.


	24. Rebirth of the Love Shack

Chapter Twenty-Four: Rebirth of the Love Shack:

February 27th, 2010.

7:00 p.m.

Lucy and Jared stumbled out of the bar. Her laughter reached high into the night sky.

"Whoo-hoo!" she yelled out. "Great night, huh?" Jared smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes," he said. "It was." Suddenly, they stopped walking. Jared glanced down at her.

"Lucy?" he asked. The Goth looked at him, grinning.

"Take me somewhere," she said.

"Okay," he said. "Where?"

Lucy giggled. "Take me…"

"Where?"

Lucy grinned as she leaned in close to his ear. "Take me to the Love Shack!"

Jared looked on at her. "You sure?"

"Yes! Take me!" she shouted. Jared lightly shushed her.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'll take you. Calm down, calm down."

"Yay!" his woman cheered. Her laughter hit the sky again.

The walk to his apartment took about twenty minutes. Jared unlocked the door.

"Here we are," he said. Lucy kissed his neck.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Entertain me." She kissed him on the throat. Jared held up his hand.

"Wait here," he whispered. Then, he went inside. Lucy watched after him. Her tipsy state woke up her teenage desire. A realization came over her mind.

_I haven't gotten laid in weeks!_, she thought. The woman chuckled to herself. _Well now._

The woman looked up when she heard footsteps. Jared took her by the waist.

"It's still here," he whispered. Lucy nuzzled his neck.

"Entertain me," she whispered. Jared gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered back. The man led her over to his bed. Lucy flopped back smirking. Jared huddled over grinning.

"Well now," he said. "When was the last time we did this, huh?"

"Not in a long time," she said. Lucy grabbed onto his black vest. A little chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Go on!" Jared said. "Take it!" Lucy grinned as she slid off his vest. The cloth hit the hardwood floor. She took her time sliding off his black shirt. Lucy licked her lips as she saw the dragon tattoo on his chest once more.

"Hello Mangkr," she murmured as she ran her finger right down the middle. "I missed you so. The three of us will have so much fun together tonight." Jared chuckled at her.

_Still the same_, he thought. _Good enough, though._ Jared untied her black shirt and slid it off. His fingers unclasped the matching bra in the front. Lucy aided him in getting both clothes off of her. She moaned as he pinched her nipples.

"Oh!" the woman cried. "Do it again!" Jared snickered as he complied. Lucy gasped aloud.

"Harder!" she yelped.

"Masochist!" he muttered. He pinched her nipples again before grabbing onto her black rhinestone belt. In one quick motion, he unfastened it and yanked it out. Jared tossed the belt to the floor. He quickly unzipped her jeans. Lucy spread her legs for him at the sound.

"Easy there," he said. "We'll get there, Luc. Hang on." The man worked to roll down his woman's jeans. Lucy licked her lips at him. Her moisture in the south wanted this. Jared threw down her jeans. He felt the wet black lace of her panties at his knee. The guy slid off Lucy's panties and threw them down. She reached up and unzipped his tight jeans. Her touch woke up his member.

Lucy worked to take his jeans off. _Why must he always wear tight pants?_, she thought. _Argh! So frustrating!_ The woman nearly scratched him on the hips trying to get them off. Jared smirked at the pain. That's why he did this.

"Good," the man said. "Oh yes." His jeans joined her shirt on the floor. Lucy had a grin up to her ears.

"Oh my!" she said. Her man smirked at her.

"Surprised?" he asked. Jared didn't wear boxers tonight.

"All access," he bragged. Lucy nodded with a grin. Her lower lips soaked up the sheets below them.

"Take me now!" she whispered aloud. "I fucking need this!" Jared smirked at her.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

Lucy took him with each thrust. Sure, she had before. However, Jared was different in the sack. He kept up with each wave. Hell, the man led the way in their escapades. He knew how to spike the pain at the right moments.

Her nails dug into her lower back and ass. Jared bit on her ear lobe. Her screaming drove him faster. Lucy's nails dug into his skin. Jared yelled in pain and pleasure as he released into his condom. He collapsed next to Lucy afterwards. Both lay in the dark, panting. Lucy glanced down at her boo. A little smile came on her face.

"We're back, baby," she whispered loudly in Jared's ear. He drew his eyes closed as he smiled.

"Hell yes!" he mumbled. And just like that, the Love Shack was reborn—again.


	25. Birthday Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Five: Birthday Wonderland:

February 24th, 2010.

Tsuzuki had counted down to this evening. He had a good birthday so far this year. Wakaba spoiled him with homemade goodies. The workload was the same, but he didn't care. His coworkers gave him a little party in the courtyard this afternoon. All good, but not enough for Tsuzuki. No. He waited for something. Something big at home. The clock ticked in his head.

Tsuzuki escaped home by seven. But first, he made a quick call.

"Hello?" Anna asked on the other line. Tsuzuki smiled to himself.

"Anna-chan," he said. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "Did you have a good birthday so far?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

The Shinigami smiled to himself. "I'm not home yet."

"Oh…"

"That's right. See you then."

"All right." Both of them hung up. Tsuzuki grinned to himself.

In a few minutes, the Shinigami made it back to his apartment.

"I'm home!" Tsuzuki called.

"Welcome home," Anna replied from the living room. The Shinigami paused to take in the scent in the air.

_Sweet smell_, he thought. Tsuzuki tracked the scent to the living room. One single candle lit up the setting. A warm breeze from the open windows touched his face. Tsuzuki looked ahead of him. Anna sat on the couch waiting for him. The starry pink baby doll she wore hugged her breasts and curves. Tsuzuki ogled her crossed legs. His eyes trailed up to her chest. A little drool escaped from his lips.

"Is this my present?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Anna replied. Her fiancé took off his coat and threw it to the floor. His jacket followed suit. The Shinigami walked over to Anna as he loosened his tie. He kissed her on the lips. Anna took him into her arms and pulled him on top. She gave him a cute little pout when they broke off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You're overdressed for your present," she whimpered. Her dainty hand playfully tugged at his shirt.

"Well then," he said. "I need you to fix that." Anna smiled at him. Did he need to say what she was thinking? Anna reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time. Tsuzuki felt his heart racing. Her touch woke up his member. Once his shirt the floor, he reached down and untied her bow at her chest. The baby doll fell open before him. Her racing heart filled his mind. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. He met her with another kiss. This time, his tongue pushed past her lips and teeth. Anna moaned in his mouth. Her hands strayed down to his trousers. His boxers followed suit. Tsuzuki grabbed her white panties rolled them down. Anna spread her legs for him.

_Fog filled the woods. The lad opened his eyes to the trees. The ferns tickled his legs below. The smell of gardenias caught his nose. His heart stirred in joy._

She's nearby!_, he thought. The wanderer let the scent lead him. The trees bowed to his steps. A soft murmur filled his ears._

I hear her heart beating_, he thought. His feet became light as he began to run. He kept in time with her heartbeat._

_He came out to a beach. The sun had started to rise. The wanderer squinted his eyes for a better view. His eyes grew wide fast._

_His white rabbit sat on the dock, watching the sea. He would recognize her reddish-brown hair anywhere. He wanted to run to her, but his feet stayed stuck to the ground._

I… can't… move_, the lad thought. His heartbeat could be felt all the way to the cobble__s__._

My angel…_, he thought._

_Suddenly, the white rabbit rose to her feet in her lovely red dress. The lad watched as she slid it off and kicked it away. Her white bra and panties followed behind. The lad's nose began to bleed when he saw the curves of her body._

Whoa…_, he thought. The white rabbit walked over to the ocean and stepped in. The water caressed her bare skin. The wanderer felt himself melting inside. Her body, beating heart, and scent blew him to pieces inside. She took his heart and held it hostage._

She will be my wife_, he thought._ I just have to have her! She will be mine!

Tsuzuki nuzzled close to Anna on the couch.

"Happy birthday," she whispered in his hair. Tsuzuki was already half-asleep.

"Mmm," he murmured. Her breasts once again made a perfect pillow to wrap up one of the best birthdays ever.


	26. New Morning

Chapter Twenty-Six: New Morning:

March 5th, 2010.

Ah, the ideal morning. Tsuzuki didn't have to come into work until that afternoon. Right now, he could just sleep in. Enjoy the spring morning. Plus, an angel slept next to him in bed.

Tsuzuki felt his cheeks turning cotton candy pink as memories of the other night filled his head. He still felt all of it. The scent of her hair. The sweat on her soft skin. The taste of her in his mouth. Her breasts rubbing against his chest. Him entering her wet and waiting…

Last night sent chills up his spine. The past four nights were heaven. Tsuzuki took it all in again. Three days off was worth it.

The clean scent of Anna's hair teased Tsuzuki's nose again. A warm feeling built up in his chest. His arms embraced his love. He took delight in their future. The man already plotted everything out for after the wedding. Tradition and modern danced in his mind.

Anna would make a good housewife. Their apartment stayed organized. Okay, so she wasn't much of a cook, but she could learn. Or maybe _he_ could cook. The Shinigami paused at that thought.

_Wonder why she won't let me cook_, he thought. Come to think of it, no one wanted to eat whatever he made. Tsuzuki shrugged a bit.

_So weird_, he thought. _I don't get it._ Anna shifted in the futon as she slept. Tsuzuki took in the warmth of her body. She looked so peaceful at the moment. Tsuzuki pushed some of her bangs from her forehead. He planted a kiss on the skin. His heart stirred in joy. He woke up to heaven again. The man happily closed his eyes.

_Can every morning be like this?_, he thought. Anna slept peacefully still.

He loved how the sheets clung to her shapely body. Women were perfect creatures by nature. Curved in some places and narrow in others. Mind you, most weren't goddesses. Yet, every woman was found attractive by at least one person in their lives. Anna's body excited Tsuzuki's youth to the point of explosion. Plus, she was younger than him too? Almost too perfect.

Tsuzuki shuddered at another thought in his head. _She's so much younger than me!_, he thought. _I could be her dad or grandfather. Or great grandfather…_ The Shinigami shuddered in slight disgust.

_This is so creepy…_, Tsuzuki thought. Sure, they looked normal on the outside. But, hello May-December! Hell, sometimes when they made love, he still saw that scared defenseless sixteen-year-old girl he met on Halloween in '99. He always felt so dirty afterwards. The Shinigami voiced this to her two days ago.

"Why is that?" Anna asked as she got dressed. Tsuzuki leaned forward in bed.

"How old were you when we first met?" he asked.

"Sixteen. Why?"

"How many years have passed since then?"

"It will be eleven this year."

Tsuzuki frowned a bit. "Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Anna turned to him, smiling. She sat down on the bed with him. "That doesn't matter."

Tsuzuki looked on at her. "Anna-chan…" She put her finger to his lips.

"Do you love me?" she asked in a low voice. Tsuzuki opened his mouth to speak, but Anna lightly shushed him.

"It shouldn't matter," she whispered. "I love you and you love me. That's all that's important."

Tsuzuki stared at her with big eyes. "Anna-chan…" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Remembering all of that, Tsuzuki pulled his mind away from the subject.

The Shinigami thought about his apartment. Lately, it felt more like home. Lacy things hanging in the bathroom. Two pairs of shoes at the door. Girls' clothes mixed his in closet. Sharing a meal with her at the table. The whole domestic life built up in his brain. His heart raced with excitement again. Tsuzuki shut his eyes as he held his sleeping beloved.

_Calm down, idiot!_, he thought. _Stop thinking so much and enjoy the moment! You only have a few hours before you have to work. Take it all in for now!_

Tsuzuki felt another rush of excitement in his head. _Every morning feels like a new world!_, he thought with love.


	27. Vivian

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Vivian:

March 7th, 2010.

Mike's bored again. Stella's dead. Emiko's in Heaven. Hotaru's in a slump. Kazue… No. Just no. Plus, his mischief had been quiet lately. Mike leaned back on the porch. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_This isn't working_, he thought. He looked out onto the yard.

_Nothing is fun anymore_, the demon thought. _All of the cool people are gone. It's too quiet without Emiko around. Hoto-chan and Little Miss Sunshine aren't much fun either._ He sighed to himself.

_I need something new…_, Mike thought. Then, he paused and looked up. A woman stood at the foot of the driveway, watching. She looked about eighteen, give or take. Mike watched her, perplexed.

_A tourist?_, he thought. _She looks lost._ The girl looked up and spotted him. She tried to flag him down. Mike simply looked on at her.

_And now she wants help_, he thought. He dropped his shoulders. _Alright_, the man thought. He stood up and walked over to her. The girl began to relax. Mike stood inches away from her.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The black girl took in a breath.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm trying to find this address. Do you know where it is?" She handed him a piece of paper. The demon read it to himself.

"Kimoto Manor?" he asked.

"That's right," she said. Mike then got a good look at her. Shock rocked him down to the wire.

"Stella?" he asked. The girl gave him a strange look.

"How do you know my sister?" she asked. Mike blinked puzzled.

"Sister?" he asked.

"That's right," she said. Mike tried to put it together. _I get it! It makes sense now_, he thought. _Aw crap!_ He stared on at this girl. Yep. There she was. Stella's round face. Deep caramel eyes, slender nose. Only, this girl's cheeks were fatter and she looked thinner. The girl blinked at him.

"Sir?" she asked. "Sir? Sir? Hello?" Mike quickly looked up.

"What?" he asked. The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know where the house is or not?" she asked. It took a moment for Mike to understand the question. He nodded to keep up.

"Yeah, yeah," the demon said. "Sure. I know where it is. Come with me." Mike took the way. The girl followed behind.

"So, Stel was your sister, huh?" he asked.

"That's right," she said. Mike glance back at her.

"What's your name?" he asked. The girl straightened her tie.

"Vivian," she said. "Vivian Craig."

"Vivian," Mike repeated. He didn't understand, but for some reason a new warmth unfold in his chest.

"So, what brings you to Japan?" the demon asked.

"I'm on the foreign exchange program at Tokyo University," Vivian said.

"Todai, huh?" he asked. "You don't say."

"Uh-huh," she said. "I start tomorrow."

"You don't say," Mike replied.

"I'm staying at the Kimoto Manor," Vivian went on.

"Interesting," he said.

"Excuse me," Vivian spoke up. Mike glanced over at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How do you know my sister?" she asked. Mike froze in his tracks. He didn't turn around.

"I dated your sister," he admitted. Vivian looked on with a blank face.

"What?" she asked. Her question did not reach him. For a new storm of confusion turned in his head. One with Vivian Crag dead centre.


	28. Trojan Horse

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Trojan Horse:

Tatsumi does not enjoy this. He fought to keep his poker face every time he saw Tsuzuki and Anna together. She was supposed to be dead last year. Tsuzuki kept her alive past her expiration date. Plus, they were in love too.

Before, Tatsumi did a better job of ignoring the problem. But lately, something had changed. He saw it this morning.

Anna stopped by to fill out some paperwork for souls she summoned yesterday. Tsuzuki appeared behind her and playfully covered her eyes.

"Asato?" she asked. Her lover chuckled. He nuzzled her on the neck.

"Asato!" Anna whimpered. "Someone could see us!"

"I don't mind," he said.

"Wait until we get home."

Tsuzuki looked up at her. "You promise?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "Yes, yes." The woman turned to him. They stared at each other for a good moment. Tsuzuki clutched her wrist. Anna gave him a peculiar look.

"What?" she asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I can't feel it," he said. Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feel what?" she asked. The Shinigami smiled as he shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said.

"You are so cute," Anna said. Tsuzuki only laughed. Tatsumi watched from the other room. He couldn't hear what they said, but he didn't like it.

_This isn't good_, he thought. She was supposed to be dead. Judged and a permanent resident of Meifu. But, no! He had to bring her back. Tatsumi shook his head.

_Unbelievable_, he thought. Wait. Maybe it's not that bad as it looks. There's still hope, right? Only one way to see.

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses. _Right…_

The morning carried on as usual. Tsuzuki couldn't stop grinning. Hisoka looked bummed out again. Tatsumi observed them both for a moment. This test looked painful already. Tatsumi shook his head. _Sorry to do this to you, Hisoka_, he thought. The secretary cleared his throat.

"Tsuzuki-san!" he said as he walked through the door. Tsuzuki looked up.

"Huh?" he asked. His old partner smiled at him.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?" The Shinigami blinked.

"Am I… in trouble?" he asked. Tatsumi smiled as he shook his head.

"No, no," he said. "Why would you think that?" Tsuzuki looked around.

"Don't know…" he said quietly. Tatsumi patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax. I just want to talk."

"About what?"

Tatsumi smiled. "Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"No… why?"

Tatsumi patted him on the head. "Oh, just thought we could spend some time together. You and I."

"You and me?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah… and Anna," Tatsumi added. The Shinigami felt his stomach drop. He looked away.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No." Tatsumi handed him the phone. "Call her up." Tsuzuki nodded uneasily.

"Okay…" he mumbled. Tatsumi stood there and watched him make the call.

By noon, the observation began. Tsuzuki flirted with Anna the whole time.

Lunchtime.

"Lunch is on me," Tatsumi said.

"Okay," Tsuzuki said. He turned back to Anna.

"You sure this okay?" she asked. Tsuzuki nuzzled her neck.

"I guess…" he said. He stroked her creamy pale hand. Anna couldn't help but smile. She leaned in and nibbled on his right ear. Tsuzuki trembled.

"Ooo! That tickles!" he said. Anna gave him a dirty little smirk.

"I see," she said. "I found your secret weakness." The woman nibbled his ear again. Tsuzuki laughed hard and loud.

"Stop!" he said. Anna did no such thing. She continued on, this time adding little licks. Tatsumi watched from another table at the café. He shook his head.

Time for a little shopping.

Tsuzuki held Anna's hand the whole trip. He turned to her with a smile.

"I want to get you a present," he said.

"Aww," Anna said. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." He kissed her cheek. Anna's cheeks felt hot.

"Wow…" she murmured. "Okay…" Her heart began to flutter. Her lover smiled.

"You're so cute like that," he said. Anna blushed. They went inside a gift shop in downtown Tokyo. Tsuzuki looked for a cute little gift. He walked over to the stuffed animals.

"Cute, huh?" he asked. Anna nodded. Her hand reached for a small light blue bear. Its nose and eyes were a darker shade of blue, close to navy to be exact. Tsuzuki smiled and looked for a match. He spotted one, a purple bear, to his fancy. He picked it up and held it out inches with hers. Anna's bear nuzzled on his. Tsuzuki made his own do the same. Anna glanced up at him. Her bear moved to kiss his on the mouth. Tsuzuki let his bear "kiss" hers back.

Tatsumi watched them, sneering. It made sense to him now.

That evening, Tatsumi came across a realization. It tore him up inside to see them together.

Every loving glance. Every kiss. Every caress. She even got to undress him and take him to bed with her. Sure, he and Tsuzuki had a strained relationship back then. But ever since Anna and Tsuzuki became a couple, he felt even more left out on the ice.

He acted like it didn't bother him, but they were all starting to see it now. The way she smiles at Tsuzuki was the way that the big goofball used to smile at him.

Now, there was nothing there. Nothing there at all.


	29. Reckoner

Chapter Twenty-nine: Reckoner:

Hotaru loved her new son. Akira filled the hole in her hear that Emiko made when she went to Heaven. She took good care of him like a normal mother. Mike watched happily.

"It worked, Tsuzuki," he told the Shinigami two weeks after the baby came into Hotaru's life. "She's much better now! No longer in a slump!"

"Glad to know," Tsuzuki said. However, there came a problem.

March 15th, 2010.

Tsuzuki walked home in excitement. She waited there for him. The Shinigami decided to bring home some dinner. Ramen felt like the plan tonight. Just a quiet night in with a dinner and movie.

Too bad that would scrapped right about… now.

Tsuzuki paused in his tracks. Thanatos stood before him, glaring. She held a half-empty bottle of sake in her hand. The Shinigami blinked.

"Thanatos?" he asked. The bounty hunter stepped forward.

"You!" she snapped. "I have a bone to pick with you!" Tsuzuki blinked.

"Okay…" he said. "What is it?" Thanatos took another step forward.

"A couple of weeks ago," she said. "Eros-kun and I turned in a juicy bounty. A prostitute about nineteen years old. A stalker stabbed her in the abdomen finally in… oh, where was it? Hm… oh yeah! Nagasaki!" She glared over at him.

"Ring any bells?" she asked. The Shinigami gasped.

"So that's what happened…" he murmured. He covered his mouth when he realized what slipped out. Thanatos still glared at him.

"Anyway," she said. "We only got half price. Half price! Half fucking price!" She glanced at Tsuzuki with hate in her eyes.

"Do you know why?" she asked. The Shinigami shook his head.

"No…" he said. Thanatos clinched her fists.

"The prostitute only cost half," she said. "Do you know what the other half is?" Tsuzuki shook his head. The bounty hunter saw fire.

"The baby!" she snapped. "Give me the baby!" Tsuzuki backed up.

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"He's with a better family now."

The bounty hunter fought back a laugh. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked. Thanatos smirked as she shook her head.

"Really?" she asked. "Why bother?"

"What do you mean?"

The bounty hunter gave him a little shrug. "The baby's gonna grow up to be a menace to society."

"No! It's not true!"

"How do you know that?"

Tsuzuki went silent. "Uh…"

She leaned in close to him. "So… Hand him over to me. It'll be good for everyone. You'd be a hero. Give me the little brat."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No!"

Thanatos frowned. "Fine! Then I'll take your little blow-up doll instead!"

The Shinigami himself saw fire. "Stay away from Anna!"

The bounty hunter gave him a little shrug. "It's either the baby or your little doll. That's your only choice." Then, she turned and walked away.

"Either way," she said. "I will get my money!" Despite the warm night, Tsuzuki suddenly felt cold. He reached in his coat for his phone. The man dialed an urgent number.

"Hello?" another man asked. Tsuzuki swallowed hard.

"Mike," he said. "I have a little problem."

"What?"

The Shinigami swallowed hard. "There's a bounty on Akira-kun's head."

"No…"

"I don't know what to do here. She's threatened to take Anna if I don't cooperate."

"Ouch!"

"What do I do?"

"I'll meet you at Kimoto Manor."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Right."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Both of them hung up. Tsuzuki drew in a heavy breath. That should hold the situation for the time being.

The next morning, Tsuzuki knocked on Wisteria House's front door.

"Tsuzuki-san!" she exclaimed. "So good to see you again. Care to come in?" He nodded nervously.

"Sure, thanks," the Shinigami said. He walked into a complex trap.


	30. Black Lamb

Chapter Thirty: Black Lamb:

So cute with fat little cheeks and cool little black eyes on an adorable little face. Tsuzuki watched Akira in the living room. Hotaru dressed him like a little sailor today. He looked better than when Tsuzuki and Hisoka first found him.

_I don't want to do this_, the Shinigami thought. Mike patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay," his eyes told him. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hotaru said. She came out with tea and cakes. Tsuzuki's eyes lit up.

"Ooo! Cake!" he said. He went right in and took a bite.

"Yummy!" he said as he saw stars. Hotaru smiled.

"Really?" she asked. The Shinigami nodded.

"You are so good!" he said. Hotaru smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," she said. "I have been practicing." The loli demon knelt down to play with her son. Tsuzuki ate another cake. Mike gently trapped him on the arm. The Shinigami looked up. Mike gave him a serious look.

"You can't slack off here," he said. The Shinigami frowned.

"Okay," he said. They turned back to Hotaru.

"But how do I get her away from the baby?" he asked. Mike took a moment to think. He glanced at his tea.

"I think I have good idea," he said. He looked at Hoto-chan.

"Uh… Hoto-chan," he said. The loli demon played with the baby's toes.

"Hm?" she asked.

"The tea's a bit weak," he said. She turned to him.

"Hm?" she asked. Tsuzuki held up his cup.

"Yeah," he said. Hotaru looked a little lost.

"It is?" she asked. The loli demon took the mug and took a sip. She made an odd face.

"You're right," she said. "It is weak."

"Think it's expired?" Mike asked.

"Don't know," Hotaru said. "Maybe…" Mike leaned in close.

"Time to go buy some?" he asked. Hotaru shrugged.

"I guess," she said. "The shop should be open now, right?"

"Yeah," the men said, nodding. Hoto-chan pondered this.

"It wouldn't hurt," she said. She turned and picked up Akira's carrier. Mike stood as she headed out the door with him.

"Hey," he said. "You don't have to take him with you." Hotaru paused and turned to him.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"We can watch him for you," Tsuzuki offered. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure it won't be a hassle for you guys?" she asked.

"No," they lied. Hotaru nodded a bit.

"Okay…" she said. "I'll be back." Then, the loli demon set down the baby and walked out the door. Mike and Tsuzuki waited until they heard the door close. They turned to baby Akira. The little sailor stared at them. Mike nodded.

"Okay, go for it," he whispered. Tsuzuki drew in a breath and nodded. He pulled out his fuda and held it over the child. However, the man paused. Mike gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I can't do it," he said. "I can't do this to a baby!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him!"

Mike did so. Akira looked at them with his cute little face. The demon tried to resist.

"Oh…" he said.

"See?" Tsuzuki asked. Mike took a moment to think. He picked up a blanket and covered the baby's face.

"There," he said. "Go for it." Tsuzuki nodded.

"Right…" he mumbled uneasily. The Shinigami heard up his fuda. He parted his lips to chant the spell.

"Hey guys!" they heard a familiar voice chirp. "I just remembered we still have tea in…" The men looked to see Hotaru staring at them. Her face twisted into a frown.

"What's going on here?" she asked. Tsuzuki stood up.

"Hotaru, this isn't what it looks like…" he tried to explain. Too late. Rage filled her face.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" she snapped. Hotaru turned into her true demon form and sailed forward. She held Akira to her chest when she changed back.

"No!" she snapped. Mike dropped his shoulders.

"Told you it wouldn't work," he said.

"What are you talking about?!" she snapped. Tsuzuki broke down and told her about the bounty on Akira-kun's head. Hotaru held her son closer to her.

"No…" she said.

"That's how it is," Tsuzuki said. Hotaru shook her head.

"There must be a way to take the bounty off his head," she said.

"How?" Mike asked.

"Can't you talk to someone?" Hotaru asked.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"I don't know! Just someone!" the new mother yelled. Tsuzuki once again spoke without thinking.

"I'll see what I can do," he promised. Hotaru's dark eyes lit up.

"Really? You mean it?" she asked. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Yes," he mumbled. Hotaru quickly bowed her head.

"Thank you!" she cried. Tsuzuki forced himself to smile. What the hell did he just do? Too late now…


	31. White Bath

Chapter Thirty-One: White Bath:

March 14th, 2010.

White Day. Valentine's Day's twin sister in Japan. The day the guys returned the favor to the ladies in a greater wave. Tsuzuki treated Anna like a queen. Most of the day floated by for her. He took her out for lunch in a traditional Japanese restaurant, but Anna didn't want much.

"You already spent so much on Valentine's Day and my birthday," she reasoned. "Don't push yourself into debt."

"But it's White Day," he said.

"So?" she asked. "You don't have to spend money for a gift."

"I don't?"

His love smiled as she shook her head. "No."

"Then… how?"

She smiled at him. "You'll find a way."

Boy, did he!

8:00 p.m.

Anna sat in the tub. The heated water caressed her bare skin. She closed her eyes to take it all in.

_Oh_, she thought. _This is heaven!_ Only thing missing? Chocolate and a sexy Shinigami in the bath with her. Anna felt so giddy at the second part.

_Ooo!_, she thought. _I just want him to walk in and spoil me rotten right now!_

Suddenly, two strong hands embraced her shoulders and began rubbing them. Anna leapt back in the water, startled. She looked up when she heard a chuckle. Tsuzuki knelt over her, smiling. Anna felt her cheeks redden.

"Asato-kun…" she murmured. The Shinigami gave her a little smile.

"Of course," he said. "Who else would it be?" Anna head spun in confusion and excitement. Tsuzuki noticed her hands over her breasts.

"Oh?" he asked. "Why so shy now? You weren't so shy two weeks ago."

"Well…" Anna stammered. "It's just…" Tsuzuki eyed her still.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked. His beloved angel nodded.

"Why?" the Shinigami asked. Anna looked away some.

"Ah, I see," Tsuzuki said. "But you're in the bath."

"Yes," Anna said as she tried to calm herself down.

"Came here to relax?"

"Y-Yes."

"But you look so tense. Here let me help you there. Turn your back to me," Tsuzuki ordered. Anna looked at him with big eyes as she complied.

"W-W-What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Just stay still and don't talk." Anna slowly went quiet.

"Good, good," he said. Tsuzuki rested his hands back on her shoulders. He began to rub them again. Anna's spine trembled at his touch. Her heart fluttered with each rub. Tsuzuki took in the sensation through his hands. So far, he couldn't feel any of her emotions flowing through him. He didn't understand it because he wasn't empathic. It could be the reason that only her feelings of sexual arousal flooded him like a stream. Yet, not in a violent way like Hisoka's. More like… life-giving wine.

But, his soul felt dry. Anna was too tense right now. He could tell by the tightness in her shoulders.

_This is no good_, he thought. Time to break the ice a little bit. Tsuzuki sat up some.

"May I ask you something, Anna-chan?" he asked.

"Sure," his love said. Tsuzuki paced himself. No subtlety here. Just go for the jugular.

"Have you ever masturbated before?" he asked point blank. Anna froze with big eyes.

"What?!" she asked.

"You know," he said. "Played with yourself. Down there."

"Why would you ask there?!" she wailed.

"Aww," he said. "I'm only curious."

"But why?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki didn't hear her question. The woman had her hair pinned up at the moment, revealing her creamy pale nape. The old days caught up with his brain.

"Just…" he murmured. "Thought you could do me a little favor." The Shinigami planted a little kiss on her tantalizing nape. Anna's heart skipped a beat. Tsuzuki smiled wickedly to himself.

_Oh, I see_, he thought. _I found your weakness._ He kissed her tenderly on the nape. Small swirls of sexual arousal filled his chest. Anna's breath quickened.

"What?" she whimpered. Tsuzuki took in the slow build. He nibbled on her nape.

"Play with yourself for a little bit, would you?" he suggested. "Please?" Tsuzuki gave her nape a little lick. Anna trembled under his hands. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"That's good," Tsuzuki whispered. He continued with rubbing her shoulders. The nerves and tension melted away. Anna let herself go in her budding ecstasy. As if it became independent from the rest of her body, her right hand became drawn to her thighs and the curving heat between them.

_The nymph walked up to the mistress._

"_What do you mean?" she asked. The woman moved away from her phonograph and sat upon her throne made of lotuses. The sun had started to set in the background._

"_That's right," she said. "I have been waiting for you."_

"_But why?" the nymph asked. The woman felt along her right ear. Her pearl earring caught the sun light. She waved her graceful hand in the air. A knight dressed in samurai armor came in and knelt at her feet._

"_Please take this little doll to the bath," she commanded._

"_Yes, my lady," he said. The knight rose to his feet and turned to the nymph. The young woman gave her a nervous look on her face. The knight gave her a kind smile._

"_It'll be okay, love," he murmured. The nymph nodded uneasily. He took her by the hand and led her back outside._

_Heated water flowed from the sky into a huge pool of lotuses before them. The nymph looked around in amazement._

"_What is this place?" she asked._

"_Her lady's sacred bath house," the knight said. "The lady wants you to bathe for the ritual." The nymph looked up at him._

"_Ritual?" she asked. The knight turned and walked away. The nymph stood blinking._

What does he mean?_, she thought. Somehow, she didn't have time to think. The nymph took off her dress and walked across the swallow water. She sat down upon a smooth flat stone. The nymph looked down in the water and saw her reflection for the first time. She drew back with big eyes._

"_Is that… me?" she asked. Suddenly, a flirty mist rose up and swallowed the nymph's body whole in one gulp. She didn't even get a chance to breathe out._

_Moments later, the warm mist released her body. This time, she had on another short white dress. This dress hugged every curve of her young pure body. She felt refreshed from this latest wash. Soft pixies floated past her ears. Her eyes slowly closed._

I feel sleepy_, she thought. The mist guided the nymph to the shore and laid her down. She went to sleep there._

Tsuzuki reached down and arrested Anna's right wrist. She looked up at him with big eyes and whimpered.

"W-Why did you stop me?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki gave her a devilish smile.

"Not like that," he said.

"No?" his beloved asked.

"Why waste it on yourself?" he asked. "I want to make you come tonight." Anna's cheeks turned cherry blossom pink. He pulled her out the tub before she could speak. He led her the way back to their bedroom.


	32. Akira's Salvation

Chapter Thirty-Two: Akira's Salvation:

_Why am I doing this?_, Tsuzuki thought. Meifu's bounty center. Just like Ju-Oh-Cho, only… Oh what's the word? Underhand. Tsuzuki let out a nervous chuckle. Akira, dressed like a little sailor, looked around. His sitter remembered his instructions so well.

"I found it," Hotaru told him. She showed him the information on Emiko's laptop. Tsuzuki and Mike looked.

"Bounty Center?" Mike asked. He turned to Tsuzuki.

"Did you know about this?" he asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Anyway," Hotaru said. "This is where the bounties are issued. Maybe you can get them to take the bounty off him there." Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Talk to them. Something like that." Tsuzuki tried to grin and bear it as he nodded.

"Right…" he said. Run man, run! Too late now.

So, here he goes. Akira-kun reached out to touch his cheek.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said. "You'll go home in a moment." The baby only cooed. The Shinigami sighed. _What am I doing?_, he thought.

Too late now.

Tsuzuki through the glass. Heat smacked him in the face. He squinted for a better look. The lobby looked normal. Better than what he thought it would look. Tsuzuki noticed the front desk.

_Good start_, he thought. The man took in a breath. _Here goes…_ He walked up to the front desk. Tsuzuki rang the bell. The glass screen slid open. A woman looked out at him. Her face said, "I want to go back to bed." Tsuzuki nodded in sympathy. The receptionist stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh…" Tsuzuki said. "I have a question about the bounty on this baby's head." The woman didn't even blink.

"Okay…" she said. Tsuzuki paced himself for the next question.

"Is there a way to take the bounty off this little guy's head?" he asked. The woman blinked at him.

"Do what now?" she asked.

"Cancel his bounty," Tsuzuki repeated. "It's for my friend."

"On what grounds?"

"She's raising the baby by herself. I am assuming that the bounty was on the baby's head when his mother was still pregnant with him. But now, he's in a better home now that Akira-kun here's mother is dead. His adoptive mother really wants to keep him. So could you take the bounty off of his head, please?"

"Raising the baby?"

"That's right."

The receptionist blinked at him. "Okay… wait here." She booted up her computer from sleep and checked the data. Tsuzuki waited with baby Akira. The child reached for his cheek again. Tsuzuki pushed him off.

"Now, now," he said. "You'll go home soon. Hang in there."

"Oh!" a loud voice called. "And what do we have here?" Tsuzuki froze and jerked his head upwards. _Don't tell me…_, he thought. The Shinigami slowly turned around. Thanatos stood inches from him, grinning next to Eros.

"Oh crap," Tsuzuki mumbled. The female bounty hunter clapped her hands together.

"Sweet!" she said. "You brought the baby." Thanatos turned to her partner.

"Would you look at that?" she asked. "And they said all of the good bounties are taken today." She turned to Tsuzuki.

"Well, hand him over," she said. Tsuzuki backed up.

"No," he said.

Thanatos forced herself to grin. "Give me the baby."

"No!"

She gritted her teeth. "Give me the damn baby!"

"No! He's with a loving mother now."

Thanatos tried not to laugh. "Won't do any good. He's going to be rotten, just like his real mommy."

"No, he won't!" Tsuzuki barked. She gave him a little shrug.

"Kind of a waste, really," she said. "His new mommy's going to learn the hard way. Such a shame."

"But…"

"But what?"

"People can change!"

"No, they can't!"

"Yes, they can!"

Thanatos snorted at that statement. "Alright, prove it!"

Tsuzuki blinked at her, suspecting that she was plotting for a way to con him out of Akira-kun's soul for the money. "How?"

"With that little brat, of course."

"You mean…"

Thanatos nodded with a serious look on her face. "Yep." She turned to Eros.

"Take me to breakfast," she ordered. "I'm starved."

"Yes, Thanatos," he said with his head bowed. They turned to leave, but Thanatos paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"I will be watching you!" she hissed. "Bank on it." Then, the bounty hunters walked out the door. *Sweat drop on Tsuzuki's head* There it was; never fails him.

_She just doesn't quit, does she?_, he thought. Then, someone cleared their throat at him. Tsuzuki leapt around to see the receptionist staring at him. The Shinigami blinked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The bounty can be taken off the baby, but it'll take three days to do it," she said. Tsuzuki sighed aloud with another sweat drop on his head.

"Great…" he mumbled. "Just great…" More stress for him and joy for Hotaru.


	33. Happy When it Rains

Chapter Thirty-Three: Happy When it Rains:

March 17th, 2010.

She feels her trying to get free. Anna had just put the dishes in the sink when her chest began to hurt. She gasped aloud in pain.

_She's here!_, the woman thought. The kitsune this time had gotten stronger. Anna's heart sped up into four times the usual speed. She breathed harder to keep up.

_No!_, Anna thought. _I won't let you! Stay back! Stay where you are!_

_Why should I?_

Anna paused with breath and wide eyes. Nerves sent a chill up her spine.

_Who… are… you…_

_Take a guess, sweetheart._

Chills took over her body. _No…_

_Close your eyes to see._

Anna felt her stomach turn. This looked like an invitation for a trap. But what could she do? Her body felt weak and tied to weights. Anna drew in another breath. Anything to stop the pain.

Anna drew her eyes closed. _Heat blasted her face. More like bullets to her cheeks. Steam made her feel damp and icky. She could still barely move. Anna tried to look around._

Well, where are you?

Look within yourself.

Huh?

Can you feel me?

_Anna put her hands to her chest. She felt her heart tear inside. A realization chilled her bones._

It's you! A ball of fire floated in front of her face. Anna looked puzzled.

"That's not your real form," she said.

I know. And I wonder whose fault it is!

"Hey! I did it to protect me!"

Yeah, yeah, yeah. But, he couldn't, could he?

_Anna made a puzzled look at the flame._ "No… What are you saying?"

_The flame tried not to laugh._ Oh boy. There is so much you don't know.

"What are you saying?" Anna asked.

_You poor, clueless soul._

"What?"

_The flame floated around her._ You have so much to learn.

"Is that right?" Anna smirked to herself. "Okay then, enlighten me."

_The flame snickered._ Let me out and I'll tell you.

"Uh, no."

Hm. Fine then.

"At least a little hint."

Why should I?

"Oh… no reason. Just I own you in a sense."

So you say.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

_The flame came closer to her face. Anna felt stunned at the lack of heat coming from the body. The grin from it held her attention instead._

I could own you.

"And how so?"

How do you think you own me?

"By my own instincts."

And that's all?

_Anna nodded confidently._ "That's all I need."

_The flame laughed at her._ You are an interesting person. Fine, I'll give you a little hint. _The flame flew behind her head. Anna stayed calm and tried not to laugh._

He knew that the shield wasn't strong enough to hold me.

_Anna paused and whipped around. _"What?"

_But, the flame disappeared._ She opened her eyes and looked around. She had returned. Her body settled back to normal. However, Anna didn't move. She took a moment to settle her brain. This couldn't wait anymore. Anna lay down on the kitchen floor. She pressed her lips together and shut her eyes.

_I have to tell Asato-kun_, she thought. _I really have to now._

So much for protecting him from worrying. Her heart ached thinking about it.


	34. How Things Are

Chapter Thirty-Four: How Things Are:

Jessie sat on Hisoka's bed. "We are alike, you and I."

Hisoka stared out the window. "No we're not.""Yeah we are," she said. The demon turned to him with her cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Hisoka groaned to himself.

"Must you do that here?"

"Do what?"

He turned to her. "Smoke."

Jessie shrugged. "I like it."

"I don't want my room to smell like an ashtray!"

"So? Open the window."

"That doesn't help."

"My bad."

Hisoka sneered to himself. "Yeah, it is."

Jessie pretended not to hear him. "Anyway, we are alike."

Hisoka frowned. "How?"

She lay back on his bed. "Abandoned. Unloved. Rejected. Lonely."

Hisoka sneered again. "That's not true."

Jessie glanced at him. "Oh?"

Hisoka clenched his fists. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't?" She blew smoke from her mouth. "I know a little bit about you." She spoke when he said nothing. "You're all of those things I said."

"How?"

Jessie smirked to herself. "You love him, don't you?"

"What?"

"Do you love Tsuzuki or not?"

Hisoka paused. That again? She knew how to stick it to him. He lowered his head.

"Ah," Jessie said. "So it is true."

"And what if it is?" he asked.

"That's nice," she said. "Ah, it's so good to be in love. Too bad it never works out."

Hisoka turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Jessie smirked to herself. "I'm only telling the truth."

Hisoka frowned. It kept on stinging. Jessie turned her head to him.

"Face it," she said. "You and I are alike." Hisoka gritted his teeth. Maybe she was right. He shut his eyes to deny that thought.

_No. I refuse to be like that. She's wrong!_

"But am I?" she asked. Hisoka pressed his lips together. He finally lowered his head. Jessie gave him a smile of fake sympathy.

"You poor soul," she said.

"Shut up," Hisoka hissed. She flicked out her cigarette.

"Aww," she said. "That's not nice! Besides, I only want to help."

Hisoka snorted. "You have a funny way of doing so."

"The truth hurts. But, there is a way to soothe the pain."

"How?" the Shinigami asked.

Jessie smirked to herself. "Come here and I'll show you." Hisoka didn't buy it, but what else could he do? He got up from the window and walked over to his bed. Jessie pulled him down to her, grinning. Hisoka still looked skeptical.

"Now what?" he asked. The demon didn't speak. Instead, she gave him a little peck on the lips.

Here began Hisoka's endless battle with his poisoned envy and self-hate.


	35. The Devil's Taxes

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Devil's Taxes:

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Nobu doesn't sleep anymore. His brain became jumbled up last November. His former self was murdered that day.

Nobu stayed most of his days in his office. His eyes were nearly blinded by the dimly-lit laptop screen. He needed work, however. His house fell into turbulence last year. Nobu felt like a time bomb.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

His wife fears him now. Sharon always turned a blind eye to his crimes. His kills shocked her in the beginning. But, why does she stay? What's the point?

July 17th, 1983.

Nobu had just started teaching students that year. Tokyo University provided a background for this love story. He worked in a small classroom that year. She walked in like a princess visiting the country. Nobu couldn't take his eyes off of her. He tried to figure out why.

_Has she always been in this class?_, he thought. _Since when?_ His eyes traced every detail of this woman. White blonde hair to her jaw. Fat apple cheeks. Her light yellow sundress drew attention to her. Nobu swallowed a bit.

_Okay here I go_, he thought. Nobu walked up to her. The woman glanced up at him. Nobu stood in place.

"Hi…" he mumbled. The woman blinked at him.

"Yes?" she asked. He swallowed a bit.

"Hey," he said. "You doing anything after class?"

"No, why?" she said. Nobu shuffled his feet.

"Well… could we walk around campus or something?" she asked. "You know, get a coffee or something."

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nobu said with a nod. "Yes, I am." The woman lowered her pencil.

"Alright," she said. "Guess it couldn't hurt." Nobu bowed his head.

"I thank you," he replied. Then, the professor walked into the classroom. Nobu went back to his post. The woman gave him a little smile. He smiled back at her.

March 20th, 2010.

It's slowly falling to ruin. He's trying to keep his distance. The man worries about what could happen. He encountered the mother last November. His mind's been in ruin ever since. It's only going to get worse.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

He typed away harder. _Please shut up. Please stop. I don't want to hurt her anymore._

He had turned violent lately. So much so that it scared him.

_This isn't like me at all_, he thought. Nobu wished that he could forget. Every punch. Every shout. Every kick. Sharon didn't even fight back. She just lay there and took it. Nobu's heart twisted in pain because of it.

_Stop me! Say something! Please!_ He can't seem to stop. The blows keep getting worse.

_I don't know why I do this! Stop me, Sharon! Somebody… Anybody…_

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

Tonight was no different. Another long day. Nobu felt like screaming. He came home to a silent house. Nobu scanned the room.

"Sharon!" he yelled. "Sharon! Where are you?" No answer came. Nobu gritted his teeth.

"Sharon!" he yelled again. No answer still. He clenched his fists. His heavy steps filled the room. He knew where to find her.

Bubbles floated in the fish tank. Sharon's eyes stayed glued to the glass. She looked out of touch. Nobu shook his head.

"I'm home," he said. Sharon didn't move. Her husband grabbed her by the shoulder. Sharon turned around. Nobu tried to stay calm.

"I'm home," he repeated. His wife said nothing. She blinked at him. No words came out. The woman still looked out of it. Her husband sneered on the outside.

_Don't do this now._

Sharon still didn't respond. Nobu's rage built up brick by brick in his brain. His lips curved into grimace.

"Run," he warned. His wife didn't move.

"Run," Nobu said. She still stood where she was. The thin twine slowly began to break.

"You better run," he hissed. Sharon stood where she was.

Snap!

Nobu's eyes misted over red. He gave her a look of death. A heavy sneer came on his face.

"Bitch," he mumbled. Smack! She sank to the ground without a word. Nobu's anger grew fiercer.

"Why won't you scream out, woman?!" he barked. "Doesn't it hurt?" Sharon sat up and looked at him. Nobu growled at her.

"Bitch!" he snapped. He raised his foot to kick her.

_No. Not again. Stop! STOP!_

Nobu stopped his foot just in time. Sharon still didn't respond. Her husband stormed off to his office. He closed and locked the door behind him. The middle-aged man breathed out hard.

_That was close_, he thought.

Too close. Nobu didn't know how much more of his damaged brain he could take. He needed an out.

The man walked over to his laptop and booted it up. He opened up Word and began to type.

_Don't hit_

_Don't use violence_

_Don't shout_

_Stay calm_

_Be gentle_

He types this every night. It's his leash that prevented him from giving in to his violence. But, how long will that last before he snaps?


	36. Mochi

Chapter Thirty-six: Mochi:

March 18th, 2010.

Tsuzuki came early that evening. He slid open the door to his apartment.

"I'm home!" he called.

"Welcome back," Anna said from the dining room. Tsuzuki found her setting out instant noodles on the table. He walked in and embraced her round the waist. He kissed her on the lips. She kissed back.

"You're home early," Anna said.

"Yeah," he said. "How was your day?"

"Good," she said. "And you?"

Tsuzuki sighed. "Boring." He kissed her on the neck. "It's a good thing I have you to come home to." Anna giggled a bit.

"Wait now," she said. "Let's have dinner first." Her love frowned.

"I thought _you_ were for dinner," he said. Anna repressed a giggle.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked.

"Who do I have to blame for that?" he asked. He nuzzled her neck. Anna lightly pushed him off.

"Fair enough," she said. "But eat first. The noodles will get soggy." Tsuzuki quickly let go.

"Right," he said. Both ate dinner at the table. Tsuzuki smiled to himself. Such a perfect evening. Just him and the love of his life having dinner together. The food was inferior, but not the woman who heated it. Still could use a little work. Maybe offer a couple of simple recipes to her. _Or I could cook for us_, he thought. Too bad Anna wouldn't let him. _Strange…_

Tsuzuki set down his chopsticks. "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome," Anna said. Her lover looked up at her. She blinked at him.

"What?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki moved over to her side and kissed her on the lips. Her heart skipped a beat. He grabbed her arms as he pushed his tongue into her mouth while pushing her down. Anna tried to push him off. Tsuzuki looked down, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"Not here," she said. The Shinigami nodded.

"Oh," he said. "Hang on." Tsuzuki helped her to her feet and led her to their room.

Anna fell back onto their futon. Tsuzuki huddled over her. He licked his lips in hunger.

"Oh my!" Anna gasped. "What are you going to do with me?" Tsuzuki snickered. He leaned down to her ear.

"I'm going to devour you," he whispered. Anna felt a chill run down her spine.

"But how…" she began to ask. Hips smothered hers before she could speak. Anna's eyes widened before closing. Her mind swirled with awaking lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Tsuzuki slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hands strayed down to her chest. The Shinigami groped them. Anna arched her lower back, excited. He slowly rubbed on them as he felt a tent forming in his trousers.

Tsuzuki grabbed onto her white lacy shirt and began rolling it up inch by inch. Anna's heat swirled in his heart like a child's pinwheel. The fever pushed him faster. He slid her shirt over her head and threw it aside. Anna reached up and undid his tie. His jacket followed behind. He moved her hands to his shirt. Anna happily unbuttoned it. Tsuzuki's tongue nearly went down her throat. She choked as a result. Her lover broke off the kiss.

"I'm so sorry for that," he murmured. Anna nodded.

"It's okay," she said. The woman slid off his shirt. Tsuzuki tossed it aside. He reached behind her scarred-up back. His fingers found the hooks of her black and pink lacy bra. The aroused blood flow in her body made his own run hot as he unclasped each hook one by one. He sucked back drool into his mouth. One hook. Two hooks. The third hook became a challenge. The struggle heated him up even more. A hundred plus years and he still couldn't get it right. The aroused blood flow he felt made it harder to focus.

_Come on_, he thought. _Come on! Come on!_ At last, the man freed the last hook. Tsuzuki smirked to himself.

_Got it_, he thought. Tsuzuki removed her bra and tossed it aside. Anna watched him, panting. Tsuzuki smirked at her.

"How much do you want this?" he asked. His hands moved from her breasts to her shorts.

"So much that I could die for you!" she cried. Tsuzuki unbuttoned the dark blue shorts.

"Is that right?" he asked. The Shinigami unzipped them.

"Yes!" she cried. He slid his hand down her panties as he pretended not to buy it.

"Prove it!" he declared.

"H-How?" she asked. He kissed her on the forehead. He took in the wetness at his fingertips.

"You already have," he said.

"What?" Anna asked. Her love yanked down her shorts and threw them aside. He glanced down at her.

"Want to finish up?" the Shinigami asked. Anna's face turned red.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled. She reached forward and unzipped his trousers. Tsuzuki tried to stay still. _Her hands are so warm_, he thought. The tent became harder below. Anna slid down his trousers and threw them aside. She slowly slid down his boxers. They joined her bra near the door. Tsuzuki rolled down her panties. They landed on his shirt. She quickly spread her legs and let him settle between them.

_The nymph swam around in the bath. The warm water caressed her soft bare skin. She let the happy feeling uncoil in her stomach. She could see the moon from under the water. Its song lured her back to the surface. When she came up for air, the thin sweet air caressed her bare curved body. The songs of the sea massaged her soul in the mistress' palace. Silk rose like snakes from the water and wrapped themselves around her body._

_The sea sang out to her again. The nymph felt her body floating towards the window. She looked out to the sea._

"_Who's there?" she asked. Soft little dots of light surrounded her head. The nymph found that she could not move. The singing danced in her head._

"_The mistress is gone," the lights said. The nymph looked puzzled._

"_Gone?" she asked. "Gone where?"_

"_She is no longer with us."_

"_Why?"_

"_You are now mistress."_

"_What do you mean? Why?"_

"_You will now be named Aphrodite." The lights disappeared into her body. The nymph floated over to her bed and sank down in it. The light of morning caressed her while silk dress put her confused mind in a sea of sleep._

Anna's stomach turned as she lay beside her lover. This couldn't wait anymore. She had to tell him the truth. Right now.


	37. No Ordinary Love

Chapter Thirty-Seven: No Ordinary Love:

"Asato-kun," Anna spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

Tsuzuki looked over at her. "Hm?"

Anna swallowed hard. "Would still love me if I wasn't me anymore?"

He gave her a strange look. "What you mean?"

"You know, if I changed… would you still love me?"

"Yes, why?"

She swallowed again. "My kitsune."

"What about her?"

Anna pressed her lips together. "She's trying to get out."

"What?"

"It's gotten worse."

Tsuzuki sat up startled up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you." She lowered her eyes. "But now…"

"But now what?"

Anna swallowed again. "That's not an option anymore."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Too late for that now!" He gave her a sharp look. "Why keep it to yourself? You're not alone anymore!"

Anna didn't speak. She knew this would happen. The woman frowned in frustration. "You can't save me all the time!"

"Well then let me try!"

Anna paused. "Huh?"

Tsuzuki held her waist. "You are not alone anymore. You have ne now. We will fight this together! Do you hear?"

That alone made her heart hurt. He wouldn't listen. She looked away.

"I'm worried you can't handle it."

Tsuzuki gave her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Anna pressed her lips together. "Kitsune are powerful creatures."

Her lover nodded. "Okay, so?"

"They can be so demanding."

"Okay."

She frowned at him. "You don't understand." Anna clenched her fists. "It's a burden!"

"I can take it!"

"No, you can't!"

"And why is that?"

Anna drew her mouth closed. Reason won't work here. Tsuzuki gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Anna-chan, look at me."

She was reluctant at first.

"Look at me," he said again. Anna still looked away.

"Look at me," Tsuzuki said again. She finally surrendered and did so. Tsuzuki placed his hand on her stomach.

"I won't leave you—no matter what," he said. "I'll fight to keep us together. Got me?"

Anna pressed her lips together again. She didn't want to come to this. The woman closed her eyes as she clutched his hand.

"Promise me this," Anna said. "If I lose myself to the kitsune…" She paused to breathe. It hurt to say this part, but it had to come out. She paced herself before talking. "You have to promise that you'll kill me."

"Anna-chan…" he murmured.

"No, listen!" she said. "We don't know what my kitsune's capable of! She could take over me completely and I would be gone. I don't want to think about the aftermath of that!" She gripped his hand.

"If I am to die, I want to die by your hands," she said. Tsuzuki clasped her hand as well.

"I can't," he said. Anna looked on at him.

"Asato-kun…" she said.

"We'll worry about that when we come to that point," he said. Anna lay there, silent. The Shinigami still didn't get it. But, what could she do? He loves her and she loves him. They promised each other that after all.

To have and to hold… Yeah…


	38. Strangelove?

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Strangelove?

Mike doesn't get it. She has Stella's face. But she's not Stella. He learned that really quickly.

Vivian is too… conservative. She doesn't drink. She doesn't smoke. She doesn't party. Even more surprising, Vivian's still a virgin. She plans to stay one until she gets married. No fun for Mike.

Vivian came to Japan to study aboard. Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Craig, left her in the care of Tsuzuki and Anna. Ever since he met Vivian, Mike couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't understand why.

_She's not Stella_, the demon thought. _She's not Stella!_ But why can't he escape her?

He came by Kimoto Manor today. He didn't ask himself why. He only knocked on the door.

"Coming," a young woman said. Mike stood back, waiting. His fingers tapped his arm.

_What's the point?_, he thought. _It'll be more disappointment._ The door finally slid open. Mike turned to see Vivian staring at him. She looked as if she had just woken up. The girl blinked at him.

"Yes?" she asked. Mike gave her a little wave.

"Hi, Not-Stella," he said. Vivian frowned.

"Why do you do that?" she asked. Mike shrugged.

"'Cause you're not her," he said. Vivian still frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just to check on you."

"Why?"

Mike threw up his hands. "Don't ask me."

"You make no sense."

"Yes, I know." Mike mimicked her frown. So hard to get her. Like a maze, this girl was. Clearly not Stella! Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Listen," she said. "If you're done, can you please leave?" Mike shook his head.

"Why?" Vivian asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why?" Vivian asked. The demon didn't answer. He just walked right on in. Vivian gritted her teeth.

"Oh come on in," she mumbled under her breath. "Jerk." She closed the door behind her. Mike sat at the table.

"So," he said. "How are you?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

"Good," Mike said. "You have any tea?"

"I don't know," Vivian lied.

"Can you go see?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please."

Vivian rolled her eyes again. "Fine. Then will you leave?"

"Sure, whatever," Mike said. Vivian walked into the kitchen. Mike rested his head on the table. She walked like Stella. Sort of… The demon remembered what Tsuzuki told him yesterday.

"Vivian is not Stella," the Shinigami said. "She's younger and doesn't know any better. So please, don't try anything with her. Her parents want her to stay innocent under our care. So please don't do anything."

Mike had shrugged him off initially. But now, he wasn't so sure. She's not Stella. And yet…

_Why can't I get away from her?_, Mike thought. Vivian peeked out of the kitchen at him. She couldn't figure him out either. Her eyes stayed on him as she tried.


	39. Kasan Kitsune

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Ka-san Kitsune:

The warmth of the spring night rested upon Tsuzuki's body. He loved nights like this. Lying in bed with his love. Spent with passion. Watching Anna sleep before enjoying her again in his dreams. The sex kept getting better and better between them lately. Her sexual emotion flooded his body like the ocean. Not in violent way. In fact, it aroused him just like everything else about Anna.

Right now, the feelings of afterglow were dying down. The whole feeling of oneness retired for the night. Time… to… sleep.

Tsuzuki kissed her on the forehead. "Night," he whispered to Anna. The Shinigami smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

But, tonight took a detour.

Bellows of heat blew around his body. Tsuzuki squinted for a better look.

_W-What is this?_, he thought. Hot winds struck his back. He tried to scream out, but the wind took his voice.

"Hello?" he tried to ask. "What is this place?" The hollowing winds were his only response. They pushed him forward in fact. Tsuzuki didn't have a firm foot on the mushy clay ground. He tried to fly upwards, but to no avail.

_My powers don't work!_, he thought. _What the hell?_ The heated winds drove him past trying to remain vertical.

_I can't fall over_, he thought. Tsuzuki tried to remain standing. The smell of burning rubbish filled his nose. His eyes watched from the heat.

_Where is this heat coming from?_, Tsuzuki thought. Another rolling wind pushed him to the ground. Getting back up proved feeble. Better to crawl forward. The burning smell made his stomach turn.

_Where am I?_, Tsuzuki thought. He pushed himself to keep crawling across the mushy clay.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The Shinigami paused and looked around. The burning backdrop reminded, but he couldn't feel a thing. Nothing. Tsuzuki sat up and looked around. Steel bars stood crumbling. The heat seemed to snack on them slowly. The Shinigami reached forward to touch the bars. The metal crumbled at his fingertips. Tsuzuki drew back his hand. His brain began to piece together where he was.

_This can't be…_, he thought.

He paused at the sound of someone repressing a laugh. Tsuzuki paused and looked behind him. A woman sat on her knees behind the sturdier bars. At first glance, she looked like an ordinary woman imprisoned in… wherever this place was. Tsuzuki took tiny steps towards her.

"Hello?" he asked in a low voice. The Shinigami froze when she looked up at him. Two bright strawberry pink fox ears sat atop her long, silky, equally pink hair. Her light pink kimono ate up her tiny frame. Despite the cuteness of her round face, Tsuzuki saw red flags in his mind when he saw her blank amber eyes. The seven white tails behind her didn't help the situation either.

"What?" the woman snapped. Tsuzuki blinked.

"Wait!" he said. "Are you…" The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"Am I what?" she asked. The Shinigami stood firmly.

"Are you a kitsune?" he asked. The woman eyed him sharply. "What's it to you?"

"Well… you have the ears and… tails…" He mimed out each part he described.

The woman frowned. "Fine. Yes!"

"Okay, are you the…"

"The mother?" She snorted to herself. "Fine, whatever. Yes. Yes, I am."

Tsuzuki tried to take it all in. "Wow. So we were right!" The kitsune stared at him.

"We?"

Tsuzuki leapt up startled. "Uh… uh… Some friends of mine!"

The kitsune snorted. Tsuzuki looked around him again.

"Why is this place breaking down?" he asked. "Is it your doing?"

"Ha!" the mother barked. "I with! It's because Anna's body has been through so much trauma."

"Trauma."

"Yeah. Killed, whipped, distress, tortured, raped, beaten. All of that is breaking this prison." The kitsune smirked to herself.

"Good for me," she said. Tsuzuki gave her a puzzled look.

"But, it shouldn't be able to break so easily," he said. "Daisuke-san used up most of his powers to build this whole shield." The kitsune's lovely face turned into frightening anger.

"Even he knew this prison couldn't hold me!" she snapped. The Shinigami's jaw just dropped. The mother smirked as she nodded.

"Oh yes," she said. "He was so scared of me that he had to lock me away. Even then that wasn't enough!"

"Wait!" Tsuzuki said. "He _knew_ this wouldn't hold you?!"

"Yes!" she said. "Take a look around you, idiot!"

"And your children?" he asked. "What about them?" The mother sighed as she dropped her shoulders and lowered her head.

"It's gone too far, I'm afraid," she said. "Those humans don't deserve all of that. I just wanted to live freely in the clan." She shook her head.

"I must put an end to this!" the kitsune declared.

"But how?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I have to let this shield break to be free," she said.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No."

The kitsune gave him a little pout. "But why not? Don't you want to end this mess? Don't you want more innocent humans to live? Don't you want me to be free?"

Her questions woke Tsuzuki back to reality. He sat in the darkened room he shared with Anna. The Shinigami panted and shook his head. He could not let the mother out. Not at any cost.

The next morning, Tsuzuki walked over to Watari's lab, armed with new information.


	40. Puzzle

Chapter Forty: Puzzle:

He can't understand her. Vivian's not Stella. But why does he care?

"Why are you here?" she asked in the kitchen. Mike shrugged at the table.

"Just here to check on you," he said. Vivian frowned to herself.

"Right…" she muttered.

"What? It's true!"

Vivian turned around to him. "I mean, why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Well…"

"Is it because of my sister?"

Mike nodded. "Maybe."

Vivian groaned. "What is it with you?"

"You tell me."

Vivian frowned. "When are you leaving?"

Mike gave her an odd look. "Why? Don't you enjoy my company?"

"No."

"What?"

"In fact, you are kind of annoying."

He gave her a little shrug. "Fine."

The freshman girl gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Look. I'm not leaving you."

She folded her arms across his chest. "Why? Because of my sister?"

"That doesn't count."

"Then why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes!"

Mike sat back with a fresh cigarette in his hand. "I don't know. Not everything has to have a reason."

"Yes, it does!"

"Why?"

Vivian bit her lower lip as she tried to dig for the answer. "Well… because… because…"

"Because?"

Vivian tightly shut her eyes. "Shut up! I'm thinking!"

"Fine. Take your time."

Vivian's frown deepened. The demon tried his best not to laugh at her. Too bad she caught it.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't frown," Mike said. "You look ugly like that." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jerk," she muttered. Mike only shrugged at her.

"Hey," he said. "It's how I am to pretty girls." Vivian rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"This is so stupid," she muttered under her breath. Mike looked on at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my room!" she shouted. "You know where the door is!" Her door slid close down the hall. Mike snickered to himself.

He doesn't get her, but he loves to toy with that girl.


	41. Granny

Chapter Forty-One: Granny:

March 21st, 2010.

It takes more than a mountain for Haruka to like someone. She didn't like her husband and children. Grandchildren, not so much either. Viki is different. Haruka isn't annoyed by her.

Viki slid the front door open. The old lady smiled at her.

"Viki-chan," she said. "So glad to see you." The girl smiled at her.

"Grandma!" she cheered. Haruka looked inside the house.

"Are your parents home?" she asked.

"Nope," her granddaughter said. The old lady's face didn't change.

"Good enough," she said. Haruka walked right in. Viki closed the door behind them.

"Got any tea?" the grandmother asked at the table.

"Hang on, I'll see," Viki said. She headed into the kitchen. Her grandmother peered at her.

"How are they?"

"Good…"

"Good?"

"Yeah. Dad's working and mom's been good."

"I see."

Viki pulled out the last of the green tea from the cabinet. "You'll have to forgive me," she said. "I haven't gone out to buy more tea yet."

"That's fine," she said. Her granddaughter set up the water on the stove. Haruka looked at the dining room walls. Her son and his family looked happier in earlier pictures together. The old lady sneered to herself. Lies. All lies. She knew better.

"How is school?" she asked.

"Boring," the girl said. "But it's better than home."

"I see."

Viki kept her back to her grandmother. Age made everything complicated for her. Why couldn't Haruka be sixteen instead? Her grandmother understood her well.

"Grandma," she said. "What brings you by to Tokyo?"

"Oh," Haruka said. "Just to check on you."

"You don't say."

"It's true I don't care about my family, but I still have to check on you guys."

The kettle whistled in place of a response. Viki took it off the stove and poured the water into the cups. She put honey in her cup.

"Here you are," the granddaughter said. Haruka took a sip. Viki waited with bated breath.

"How is it?" she asked. The old lady nodded.

"Good," she said. "But…"

Her granddaughter blinked. "But what?"

Haruka lowered her cup. "I'm fonder of fresh tea."

Viki bowed her head. "Forgive me. I haven't had time to buy better tea."

The old lady waved her off. "Fine, fine."

Viki sat down and had a drink with her. She winced at the taste. "Oh! I really need to buy fresh tea!"

"Exactly." She turned to her granddaughter. "You know, we should go out."

The girl looked at her in surprise. "What are you serious?"

Haruka nodded. "If you don't mind your mother coming along."

Viki forced herself to smile at that last bit. "Of course."

Haruka gave her a little smile. "Good." Viki smiled back at her.

Haruka doesn't like her family, but Viki doesn't annoy her for some reason.


	42. Shopping Trip

Chapter Forty-Two: Shopping Trip:

Two shopping trips took place today.

Tsuzuki looked around the apartment. He didn't like what he saw. "Hey Anna," he said. She glanced over at him.

"Hm?" she asked.

"This looks too much like a bachelor's apartment," he complained. Anna looked around for a bit.

"It's not that bad," she said.

"Yeah, but I want it to say that we're together."

"We don't have to."

"But I want to."

Anna blinked at him. "Okay… How?"

He gave her a goofy grin. "Come out with me today."

"Where?"

"Shopping."

R 20;What?!"

Tsuzuki took her by the hand and left with her.

Noon.

Haruka, Sharon, and Viki got off in Toshima. Granddaughter saw stars. Mother still looked out of it. Grandmother searched for something. Or rather someone.

_They are here_, she thought. _I can feel her._ She turned to her family.

"So," she said. "Where to go first?" Viki turned around to her.

"I want an iPad," she said. Haruka turned to her daughter-in-law.

"Well?" she asked. Sharon didn't look up.

"Can't afford it," she mumbled. Haruka laughed.

"I've got the money," she said. "So, it's not a problem." Sharon kept her head down.

"Okay then," the old lady said. "The iPad it is." Viki smiled in victory.

"Thanks grandma," she said. The old lady smiled.

"Consider it as thanks," she said. No sign yet. It didn't bother her though.

"Now remember," Anna said. "We're just looking. We're not buying anything."

"Yes, yes," Tsuzuki said. First stop? Kitchen shop.

"Don't go crazy," Anna said. He didn't listen.

"Look!" the man exclaimed. "Isn't this cute?" He held up a ceramic black and white tea set. Anna smiled a bit.

"I guess…" she mumbled.

"Can we get it?"

"We're not buying anything, remember? But, hang on." Anna took out her cell phone and snapped a picture. "There." She showed him the photo.

"See? This will help us remember all of the things we looked at today. Good with you?"

Her love smiled at her. "Yeah."

Anna smiled back. "Okay then. Ready to keep looking?"

"Yeah!"

They headed further into the store. Haruka looked among the crowded walkways. Still no sight of them. She kept her patience in check. Let the bees fly into the trap.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yep," Viki said. Sharon didn't respond. Haruka smiled.

"Good," she said.

"So, where are we eating?" her granddaughter asked. The old lady looked around for a moment. She turned back to her family.

"How about outside?" she asked. Viki grinned at her.

"Sweet," she said. Her mother slightly bit on her hand.

"I found just the place," the old lady said.

Outdoor cafes are popular this time of year. Young couples taking in the warm air around them and getting close and sweet with each other. It was the perfect place to look. Haruka scanned her surroundings. Sappy couples couldn't resist this place. Viki ate some shrimp pasta. Sharon sat there, dazed. Haruka took another sip of her wine. Her granddaughter set down her fork.

"So tell me," she said. "What are you looking for?" Her grandmother smirked at her.

"My prey," she said. Viki beamed in interest.

"And what would that be?" she asked. Haruka paused when something at the doors caught her attention. Tsuzuki and Anna looked among the tables to find an empty one. The old lady smirked to herself.

"Found them," she muttered under her breath. Mother and daughter looked at the doorway. Viki sneered at the sight of Anna.

Yet, that was only the tippy top of the storm.

The couple walked over near their table. Sharon clenched her fists.

"Mom?" Viki asked. Sharon lifted her head and turned to her niece.

"You!" she screamed. Anna and Tsuzuki looked up. The woman raced towards her niece and tackled her to the ground.

"Mom!" Viki yelled Haruka held her back and shook her head. The granddaughter sat back down.

"You!" she screamed. "Give him back! Give him back! Give me back my husband, you bitch!" Tears flooded her cheeks as her shaking fists struck her niece over and over again. Her screams drew in a large crowd. Tsuzuki tried his best to pry her off of Anna. Her niece didn't even fight back. She lay there and took it. Sharon screamed and cried the whole time as her punches grow harder and faster.

"Please give him back!" she begged as Tsuzuki and three other men pried her off. Anna lied there with a bruised and beaten neck, chest, and face as they hulled her aunt away.


	43. Healing Bruises

Chapter Forty-Two: Healing Bruises:

"I don't get you," Tsuzuki said. "Why didn't you fight back?" Anna shook her head.

"I don't know myself," she said. Her lover wiped up the remaining blood.

"You don't know?"

She gave him a small shrug. "I can't say. It was as if my body let it happen."

Tsuzuki didn't like the sound of that. Uneasy thoughts turned in his head. Is this the Mother's doing? She really wanted to break Daisuke's shield. Every time Anna suffered trauma, the shield broke down a little bit. The Shinigami pressed his lips together. Both knew the given situation. But could he tell the cause?

"Something wrong?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki glanced back into reality at her. He dug in his brain for a softer way to voice his concerns.

"Anna-chan," he said. "Have you noticed any changes since she punched you?" She shook her head.

"No," she said. Tsuzuki breathed in relief.

"Good," he said. "Good." Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" she asked. Tsuzuki paused.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Why would I feel any changes now?"

Tsuzuki's stomach dropped. "Anna-chan," he said.

"What?" she asked.

He steadied himself for the next line. "Could you stay calm as I tell you this?"

"Okay…"

Tsuzuki took a moment. "I met your kitsune."

"What?"

"I don't know how it happened, but I saw her locked up and now she's trying to escape from the shield."

Anna's mouth moved to form words, but no sounds came out. "When?" she finally asked.

"A few nights ago," Tsuzuki replied.

"And she's trying to escape now?"

"Yes."

Anna glanced away at her feet. "Shit."

"Are you aware of the cause?"

She nodded before letting him clean and treat her forehead. "The shield cracks when my body suffers serious harm, right?"

"Uh-huh. That beating may have added onto the damage."

"But, I don't feel any different."

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of." He examined her face closely. "That should do it for now. You'll heal up nicely. The bruising wasn't as bad as it looked."

"Felt like it with the diamond on her ring."

"Yeah, I can see the imprint on your chin here." Tsuzuki poked on the wound.

"Ow," Anna mumbled.

"Whoops," he said. "The marks under your eyes will heal in a few days."

"It's a good thing she had small fists."

"Yeah."

Anna's mind floated to another question. "Asato-kun."

"Yes?"

"When are we going to tell them?"

"I already explained the incident to them on the phone."

"No, I meant those three days we took off for my birthday."

Tsuzuki paused as he put away the medical kit. "Oh…" His tone sounded so quiet. Anna peered at him.

"You're not ashamed, are you?" she asked. The Shinigami shook his head.

"No, no," he insisted. "Of course not."

"Then, when can we tell them?" she asked. Tsuzuki gave her a little smile.

"Soon dearest," he whispered. "Soon."

"You promise?" Anna asked.

"Yes," he whispered back. The man gave her a small kiss on her nose. She smiled at him again. She had good man here.

To have and to hold. In sickness and in health.


	44. Lick Her Poison

Chapter Forty-Three: Lick Her Poison:

Jessie sat on Hisoka's bed in the dark. The moon caught the glimmer of her switchblade.

"Talk to me," she said. Hisoka stood in the doorway, staring at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm bored, entertain me."

Hisoka gritted his teeth. "Why are you still here?"

Her reflection was caught in the knife. "I like it here."

Hisoka rolled his eyes. _Right…_

Jessie turned her knife in her hand. The demon put a fresh cigarette in her mouth. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Please don't do that," he said. Jessie glanced up at him.

"Why?"

"I don't want my room to smell like smoke anymore."

"So?"

"So. Stop it."

Jessie smirked at him. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I might."

Hisoka looked away. Jessie glanced up at him.

"You know, I could make you heal better."

He didn't respond. She turned the cig in her mouth. "Oh yes." She reached in her blouse for her lighter.

"Don't," Hisoka said.

Jessie looked up at him. "Why?"

"I don't want my room to smell like smoke anymore. I hate the smell!"

"Why?"

"Why do you do that?"

"What, the smoking?"

"No, the mind games."

She gave him a sweet little look. "I do that?"

"Yes. Why do you do that?"

She flat-out ignored his question. "Anyway, I can make you feel better."

"Will you stop doing that and listen?"

Jessie only smiled at him. "Aw, poor baby. Sad and alone."

Hisoka looked away. "No, I'm not!"

"Hisoka-kun, why bother lying?" She leaned so her cleavage was in full view. "Look at me."

The Shinigami still looked away. Jessie found her lighter.

"Come on," she said. "Look up at me." Hisoka turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

She still smiled at him. "Now, I know you're happy."

He rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. Jessie held up her hand.

"Ent. Don't argue. It's pointless."

Hisoka glared at her. The demon rocked back a bit. "You're heartbroken, aren't you? Don't lie. I can see it in your eyes."

Hisoka sat on his anger for a change. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Fine," he said. "Yes, I have a broken heart."

"Good," she said. "Admitting the problem is the first step." Hisoka made an odd face at her. _What the hell was this? Since when is this therapy? She must be plotting something._ Yet, the demon was right.

"And the point is?" he asked.

"You're miserable," Jessie said. "You know you are."

Hisoka nodded. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Really? We're going to do this?"

"Answer the question."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Hisoka groaned as he frowned. "Alright, it's Tsuzuki's fault."

Jessie looked intrigued now. "Why?"

He clenched his fists. "He is in love with someone else."

"Ooo! What are they like?"

The pain began to crystal again in his heart. "She's pretty."

"And?"

"Seems intelligent."

"And?"

Hisoka lowered his head. "She's… She's…"

"She's what?"

He bit his lower lip. It took so much to say the truth. Why now? Why go through all of this again?

"She's good for him," the Shinigami admitted. Jessie looked on at him.

"Is that right?" she asked. Hisoka nodded.

"Yes."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"How?"

Jessie smiled and shook her head. Hisoka stared at her.

"What?" he asked. She didn't speak at first. The demon patted the spot next to on the bed. Hisoka's eyes looked away. He walked over and sat down. Jessie smiled as she removed her cigarette.

"I can make you feel better," she whispered. Hisoka looked deep into her dark red eyes.

"How?" he asked. She leaned in closer to him.

"Let me show you," the demon whispered. She gave him a small peck on the lips. The Shinigami looked confused. He knew she was plotting something, but this?

His hands inched forward to hold her. She moved in closer to his body and pushed him down on the bed. Her hand groped his shirt. Her kiss evolved from soft to aggressive as she darted her tongue into his mouth. Hisoka tried to move away, Jessie only moved in closer. Her hand strayed down to his jeans. She was just about to unzip them when Hisoka quickly broke away. Jessie looked at him with big doe eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I can't do this!" Jessie sat up, confused.

"Wait!" she called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep tonight," the young Shinigami replied. He rushed out the door. Jessie lied there, smirking. She put her cigarette back in her mouth and lit up. She took in a heavy smoke.

_I'm not fazed_, the demon thought. _You'll be back._ "You have to come home sometime!" she called.


	45. Racing From Hell

Chapter Forty-Five: Racing From Hell:

March 25th, 2010.

Tsuzuki rushed into Watari's lab.

"Watari!" he called. "Watari, I need your help!" The scientist looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked. The Shinigami stopped, panting.

"I met her kitsune!" he blurted out. The blonde gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" he asked. Tsuzuki stood up straight.

"I met Anna's kitsune," he said.

"How?" his friend asked.

"I don't know. It just happened."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me exactly what happened."

"Alright, Anna and I were in for the night."

"Okay."

"I fell asleep."

"Right."

"I found myself surrounded by heat. Flames worse than hell, I tell you."

"Go on."

"I could barely walk. I had to crawl forward to try and get out. Suddenly it all stopped."

"And then?"

"I came to the place where the bars were crumbling."

"Would that be?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Yeah."

"And she was inside?"

"She's as in…"

"The mother."

Tsuzuki nodded again. Watari looked intrigued now.

"You sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said.

"How do you know?"

"I sense it in her. Plus, she had seven tails."

"Seven tails, you say?" Watari booted up his laptop and opened his notes. Tsuzuki looked with him.

"You're right," the scientist said. He turned to his friend.

"Go on. What else happened?"

"Well, I talked with her."

"Talked with her?"

"Yeah."

"What happened there?"

Tsuzuki began to speak when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Watari said. Tatsumi walked into the lab.

"I'm coming in," he said. "Excuse me." The secretary walked inside. He looked around for a moment.

"What's going on?" he asked. Watari looked up, grinning.

"Tsuzuki here has met the mother," he said. Tatsumi rushed over to his former partner.

"How?" he asked. "How did you manage that?" Tsuzuki shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied.

"I'll explain later," Watari said. He turned back to his friend.

"Go ahead," he encouraged. "What happened when you spoke to the mother?" Tsuzuki tried piece together the important points in his head.

"She's trying to escape," he said.

"What?!" the other two yelled.

"Is the shield breaking her doing?" Tatsumi asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No," he said. "The damage came way before this point."

"All of that damage to Anna's body," Watari said.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki said. "That's not all." The men stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Watari asked.

"Well," his friend said. "When I mentioned Daisuke, she looked agitated. Really pissed off, you know?"

Tatsumi gave him a nod. "Well yes," he said. "He did lock her away all those years ago."

"Yeah," Tsuzuki said. "There was something else."

"What?" Watari asked. The Shinigami paced his words.

"When I mentioned her children," he said. "She regretted all that's happened." A moment of silence passed. Tatsumi huffed at such a suggestion.

"That's ridiculous," he said.

"No, no," Tsuzuki said. "I saw her face. She really regrets that it's come down to this." He pressed his lips together before saying the next part.

"That's why she wants to get out and put an end to it," he said. The other two Shinigami looked rattled. Tatsumi shook his head.

"No!" he snapped. "Absolutely not!"

"Yes, I know," Tsuzuki said. "But she wants to end the Eda-Kimoto clan too."

"Tsuzuki, a kitsune cannot be trusted," Tatsumi said. "You know that! What if she takes over Anna and makes the problem worse?"

"I know, but…" Tsuzuki said. Watari thought about this for a moment.

"You know," he said. "He could be right." Both men looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, Haruka did say that the mother was killing them," the scientist said. His friend blinked at him.

"Huh?" he asked. The blonde played him the audio clip that Haruka sent them on Valentine's Day. Tsuzuki blinked.

"Why… wasn't I told about this?" he asked.

"Your relationship with Kimoto-san," Tatsumi said. "Konoe-san decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you in risk of making this case anymore personal." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.

"Does Anna-chan know about this?" he asked. Their silence told him everything.

"And when were you going to tell her?" he asked. Watari and Tatsumi didn't speak at first.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuzuki," Watari said. His friend shook his head.

"Unbelievable," he muttered as he walked away.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi yelled. The Shinigami only waved him off as he walked away. Tatsumi and Watari just stood there.


	46. The Devil's Joy

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Devil's Taxes:

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Nobu doesn't sleep anymore. His brain became jumbled up last November. His former self was murdered that day.

Nobu stayed most of his days in his office. His eyes were nearly blinded by the dimly-lit laptop screen. He needed work, however. His house fell into turbulence last year. Nobu felt like a time bomb.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

His wife fears him now. Sharon always turned a blind eye to his crimes. His kills shocked her in the beginning. But, why does she stay? What's the point?

July 17th, 1983.

Nobu had just started teaching students that year. Tokyo University provided a background for this love story. He worked in a small classroom that year. She walked in like a princess visiting the country. Nobu couldn't take his eyes off of her. He tried to figure out why.

_Has she always been in this class?_, he thought. _Since when?_ His eyes traced every detail of this woman. White blonde hair to her jaw. Fat apple cheeks. Her light yellow sundress drew attention to her. Nobu swallowed a bit.

_Okay here I go_, he thought. Nobu walked up to her. The woman glanced up at him. Nobu stood in place.

"Hi…" he mumbled. The woman blinked at him.

"Yes?" she asked. He swallowed a bit.

"Hey," he said. "You doing anything after class?"

"No, why?" she said. Nobu shuffled his feet.

"Well… could we walk around campus or something?" she asked. "You know, get a coffee or something."

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nobu said with a nod. "Yes, I am." The woman lowered her pencil.

"Alright," she said. "Guess it couldn't hurt." Nobu bowed his head.

"I thank you," he replied. Then, the professor walked into the classroom. Nobu went back to his post. The woman gave him a little smile. He smiled back at her.

March 20th, 2010.

It's slowly falling to ruin. He's trying to keep his distance. The man worries about what could happen. He encountered the mother last November. His mind's been in ruin ever since. It's only going to get worse.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

He typed away harder. _Please shut up. Please stop. I don't want to hurt her anymore._

He had turned violent lately. So much so that it scared him.

_This isn't like me at all_, he thought. Nobu wished that he could forget. Every punch. Every shout. Every kick. Sharon didn't even fight back. She just lay there and took it. Nobu's heart twisted in pain because of it.

_Stop me! Say something! Please!_ He can't seem to stop. The blows keep getting worse.

_I don't know why I do this! Stop me, Sharon! Somebody… Anybody…_

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

Tonight was no different. Another long day. Nobu felt like screaming. He came home to a silent house. Nobu scanned the room.

"Sharon!" he yelled. "Sharon! Where are you?" No answer came. Nobu gritted his teeth.

"Sharon!" he yelled again. No answer still. He clenched his fists. His heavy steps filled the room. He knew where to find her.

Bubbles floated in the fish tank. Sharon's eyes stayed glued to the glass. She looked out of touch. Nobu shook his head.

"I'm home," he said. Sharon didn't move. Her husband grabbed her by the shoulder. Sharon turned around. Nobu tried to stay calm.

"I'm home," he repeated. His wife said nothing. She blinked at him. No words came out. The woman still looked out of it. Her husband sneered on the outside.

_Don't do this now._

Sharon still didn't respond. Nobu's rage built up brick by brick in his brain. His lips curved into grimace.

"Run," he warned. His wife didn't move.

"Run," Nobu said. She still stood where she was. The thin twine slowly began to break.

"You better run," he hissed. Sharon stood where she was.

Snap!

Nobu's eyes misted over red. He gave her a look of death. A heavy sneer came on his face.

"Bitch," he mumbled. Smack! She sank to the ground without a word. Nobu's anger grew fiercer.

"Why won't you scream out, woman?!" he barked. "Doesn't it hurt?" Sharon sat up and looked at him. Nobu growled at her.

"Bitch!" he snapped. He raised his foot to kick her.

_No. Not again. Stop! STOP!_

Nobu stopped his foot just in time. Sharon still didn't respond. Her husband stormed off to his office. He closed and locked the door behind him. The middle-aged man breathed out hard.

_That was close_, he thought.

Too close. Nobu didn't know how much more of his damaged brain he could take. He needed an out.

The man walked over to his laptop and booted it up. He opened up Word and began to type.

_Don't hit_

_Don't use violence_

_Don't shout_

_Stay calm_

_Be gentle_

He types this every night. It's his leash that prevented him from giving in to his violence. But, how long will that last before he snaps?


	47. Hopeful Monster

Chapter Forty-Seven: Hopeful Monster:

He hasn't been home in days. Hisoka can't go home. Jessie just won't leave. She's determined to stay until she has her revenge or whatever. A couple of nights ago, she came onto him and drove him out of his own apartment as a result. Now what can he do? He would rather die than ask Tsuzuki for help. Not with _her_ living there.

Her. Kimoto Anna. She just takes everything. Tsuzuki should be his lover, not hers. He should be living with his partner, not her. He should…

Hisoka just stopped. _I'm doing it again_, he thought. _Let it go already! They are together now. He doesn't love you like that. Move on!_ Hisoka sighed. Easier said than done.

Why did it come down to this? She should be in Meifu permanently now. But now because of Tsuzuki, her soul is anchored in limbo by her core. Now, she has moved in with him.

That last thought made Hisoka's stomach turn. He kept his pain down for so long. The Shinigami closed his eyes to block it out.

"Hisoka-kun?" he heard someone ask. Hisoka paused and looked up. Tsuzuki stood over him, looking down. His partner looked away.

"What?" he asked. Tsuzuki moved next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hisoka snorted. _Real rich coming from you_, he thought. His older partner frowned.

"Look Hisoka," he said. "I know I haven't been there for you like I used, but I haven't forgotten about you. I just wanted you to know." Hisoka put his bitter poker face.

"Why do you keep lying to me like that?" he asked. Tsuzuki blinked at him.

"What?" he asked. Hisoka frowned at him.

"You always try to sugar-coat everything," he said. He slammed his hands on the desk.

"I love you, damn it!" the boy shouted.

"Yes, I know," Tsuzuki said.

"No, you don't!" Hisoka snapped. He breathed heavily.

"It's always about her," the Shinigami complained.

"Who, Anna?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka glared at him. His partner drew back. The younger Shinigami looked away.

"I'm really am sorry," Tsuzuki said. "I'm worried about you." His partner snorted again.

"I really am worried about you," the older Shinigami said. "When was the last time you went home?"

"Why do you care?" his partner asked. Tsuzuki took his hand.

"Because, you are my partner," he said. Hisoka felt his heart race as his cheeks turned red.

"You mean it?" he asked. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Of course," he said. "You are my partner." Hisoka's heart did a little flip. _Whoa…_, he thought.

"Please talk to me," Tsuzuki said. "Why haven't you been home lately?" Hisoka shifted his eyes away from him.

"Pipe burst," he lied.

"A pipe burst?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"Did you call someone to look at it?"

His partner nodded. "Yeah. They should be here by this evening."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Tsuzuki paused for a moment. "Hey, do you have anywhere to stay for the night?"

Hisoka looked up with red cheeks. "No, not really."

"Well, you could come and stay at my place for a bit."

Hisoka shook his head. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

"No?" he asked.

"No," his young partner said. "I'm good."

"You sure."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay then. Let me know if you need anything, okay."

Hisoka nodded. "I will." Why push it even further? Tsuzuki's feelings won't change. It felt good to hear him say those things to him, even if they were half-hearted. Maybe there was hope after all.

Suddenly, their phones buzzed. They pulled them out and looked at the screens.

"I got a text from Lucy," Tsuzuki said.

"So did I," Hisoka said. They read the message.

"Says she has soon big news," Tsuzuki said. He turned to his partner. "Wonder what it could be."

"Oh boy…" Hisoka mumbled. Yeah, oh boy was right.


	48. Downfall

Chapter Forty-Eight: Downfall:

*Sharon*

I used to be a good person. I lived in Maine when I was a little girl. After I graduated high school, I went to Japan for college. Then I met him.

Nobu was a calm and quiet person. He didn't like violence. His calm gave me a sort of comfort that I was used to at home.

But lately, that has shattered.

He is not the man I fell in love with all those years ago. A savage lives in my house now. No. I always lived with a savage. At least then he was a gentleman. He only killed people to survive. I didn't complain. I even turned a blind eye. He was good to me and Victoria.

That savage is no more. He has evolved into a beast. A violent, confused beast. I can't handle it, but I can't leave him either. I promised to stay even after death. His kills would happen to put any normal person off. I just kept my thoughts and objections to myself. We played house, he and I. Pretended that nothing was wrong. He was good to me after all.

Back in November, his mind became distorted. When Nobu came home, he wouldn't talk. He stayed locked up in his room all day. He wouldn't eat. I didn't know what to do. This went on for three weeks.

Finally on Christmas, I knocked on his office door.

"Darling," I whispered. "Merry Christmas." Silence was my only answer. I knocked again.

"Darling," I said. "I have some Christmas cake for you." Still silent. I kept knocking.

"Darling?" I asked. "Darling?" I knocked harder on his door. I didn't expect it to slide open for me.

When I looked inside, two eyes like a glaring bull dog met mine. I wanted to back away, but my feet stay frozen to the ground. My husband lunged at me with fangs and claws. He grabbed me by my shoulders.

"What?!" he barked. "What?! What do you want woman?! What do you want?!" I only responded with a whimper. Nobu paused and let me go. He lowered his head.

"Forgive me," he said. My husband disappeared into his office and closed the door. I just stood there. I couldn't move for what felt like hours. It didn't end there.

The only way to cope was to lock myself away deep inside and feel nothing. This does not work for my daughter. She beats me to try and make me feel something. I take it in silence. That was all I had to keep me in check.

That was until three days ago. I believe I have made things worse now.

"Sharon!" Nobu called this morning. I tried to ignore him.

"Sharon!" he called. I stared at my fish swimming in its tank. Two dry hands grabbed onto my shoulders and yanked me around. Those cruel eyes stared deep into mine. I dared not speak.

"What is this about you getting arrested for assault three days ago?" he barked. I tried to look away. Mama must have told him. She promised that she wouldn't. She promised. I heard my husband growl.

"What would possess you to be so stupid?!" he barked. "What?! Tell me what!" I still wouldn't talk. He let go of my shoulders.

"You know," he said. "Apparently, hitting you doesn't work. So, I'm going to crush your little fish here." I jerked my head around when he said that.

"No," I muttered. Nobu pressed his hand against the glass. I grabbed onto him as fast as I could, trying to pull him away.

"STOP!" I screamed. "You're done enough!"

"Why should I?!" Nobu barked. "It's the only way to get your attention!"

"Leave the fish alone!" I shouted.

"Then why did you get arrested?!" he barked.

"I beat up your niece at the mall!" I cried. "I saw her and I just lost it! You happy now?! I gave you an answer!"

He turned to me with a grin of the devil. I let go of him, backing away. He licked his lips.

"My niece, huh?" he asked. I nodded at him.

"Y-Yes…" I mumbled. My husband snickered to himself.

"Well now," he said. "This changes everything." Then, he walked away to his office. I just stood there, watching his back.

I think I just made it worse again. But, it's probably better this way. Maybe things were before he became an untamed beast. Maybe the peace will return. This might actually work.

I used to be a good person. I don't how it all fell apart.


	49. Mother's Release

Chapter Forty-Nine: Mother's Release:

For twenty-two years, the kitsune had been trapped in the shield Daisuke created. Naturally, it pissed her off. Luckily for her, over the years, the shield had been crumbling bit by bit. Today, only a little piece remained.

The mother licked her lips.

_Just a little bit longer_, she thought.

March 31st, 2010.

Anna lowered her phone.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked. His love held her phone to her ear.

"Where are you?" she asked in a low voice.

"Look up," the voice commanded. Anna complied slowly. Nobu stood inches away from her.

"Hello there, my niece," he said. Anna stared at the older couple.

"What do you want?" she asked. Nobu snickered.

"Nothing personal, really," he said. Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Anna-chan," he said, trying to stay calm. Her eyes moved to him. He tightly squeezed her hand.

"Let me deal with him," the Shinigami said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't think you can handle him," Tsuzuki whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I have fought against him twice before." The Shinigami shook his head.

"It's not the same," he said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Look at him," the Shinigami told her. His beloved did so, still confused. It took her a moment to understand. Her uncle's eyes looked violently hungry. She saw his right hand give way to trimmers. The heavy breathing confirmed Tsuzuki's concerns. Anna turned to her beloved.

"What is…" she began to ask.

"I'm not sure…" Tsuzuki mumbled. Nobu frowned at the couple.

"Fight me!" he yelled. "Fight me! Fight me!" Sharon tried to restrain him.

"Baby!" she wailed. "Just let them go, please! Let's just go home and forget about this. Please!" Nobu gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, woman!" he barked as he shoved her to the ground. Sharon fell back onto the sidewalk. Tsuzuki clenched his fists.

"That was uncalled for!" he barked.

"What's it to you?" the other man asked. "This does not concern you!"

"Yes, it does!" Tsuzuki barked. "As long as Anna keeps getting dragged in by you guys, it's my concern!"

Nobu grabbed his right wrist.

"So you say," he said. "But, she has to die. The mother is killing us all." Tsuzuki drew out his fuda.

"I will not let you do that," he said. Nobu let out choked-up laugh.

"Well then," he said. "I'll have to cut you down to kill her!" Tsuzuki glanced behind him.

"Now will you let me take him for you?" his eyes asked. Anna pressed her lips together.

"Be very careful," she mumbled. He stuck up a V for victory sign as he turned back to Nobu. The other man held up his hand.

"Yayoi, go!" he commanded. The kitsune sailed towards the Shinigami. Tsuzuki held up his fuda.

"Suzaku!" he yelled. The fire phoenix sailed out to the battle. Yayoi seemed more stable than her master. In fact at some points, she acted on her own will. Suzaku flew down to the kitsune's back. Tsuzuki was sure that Nobu noticed it too. Hard to tell by his face.

The mother watched the battle. She felt every blow Yayoi took. But, she smiled with the pain. For Anna's emotions ran through her elegant body in waves. Her anger broke down each bar of the cage. Now, only one pole remained. Daisuke had buried the core of the curse here. With that gone, she could be free.

_Come on_, the mother thought. _Give me a little bit more. Come on. You can do it!_

Sharon sat on the pavement of the abandoned street, staring. Her hand trembled at her mouth. Flashes of fear danced in her eyes.

_What have I done?_, she thought.

Anna kept her eyes on her aunt. This lady pissed her off. The niece saw the bruises and marks on her arm. It all became clear to Anna. A look of contempt clouded her face.

_Oh, I get it_, she thought. _This woman told on me to her husband to have me killed in her stead._ Usually Anna sympathized with abuse victims, but this case had rotted with malice from the inside out. Whether it was intended or not didn't matter. Anna clenched her fists.

_That woman…_, she thought. _After all of what her husband put her through, she uses him to get her life back! I won't allow this!_

She felt the burn build up in her chest. _If I had my way_, she thought. _I'd have women like her burned to death!_

Snap!

The battle broke up when both parties heard a scream. Nobu turned and saw his wife falling back onto the pavement with her body engulfed in flames.

"Sharon-chan!" her husband cried. The woman cried as she flailed about from internal combustion. The man ran over to his burning wife.

"Sharon!" he cried. Tsuzuki turned to a stunned Anna.

"What did you do?!" he yelled. Anna just stood there, blinking. Her whole being went blank. Nobu tried desperately to put out his wife. All of his efforts just made the fire worse on the now silent woman.

"Make it stop!" Nobu shouted. Anna stood there, shaking her head. The flames kept eating at Sharon's flesh. Tsuzuki finally drew out another fuda and ran over to Anna. He pressed it against her chest and chanted a quick spell. The fire Sharon's body ate at her bones now.

_Come on_, Tsuzuki thought. _Stop this, Anna-chan. Let her go, she has nothing to do with this. You can stop this now._ The flames still burned.

Finally, it all died down. The flames vanished, leaving ashes and bones. Tsuzuki collapsed at Anna's feet.

The woman looked on lost as Nobu cried over his wife's remains. Her uncle froze and looked up with death in his eyes.

"I will get you for this!" the man yelled. He gathered up the remains and ran off with Yayoi. Anna's mind didn't really come back until she heard footsteps. She looked up to see the Shinigami running towards her.


	50. Knives Out

Chapter Fifty: Knives Out:

"Kimoto-san!" Tatsumi yelled. "Kimoto-san, what happened here?" The woman stared at him, silent. The color drained from Hisoka's face.

"Tsuzuki!" he gasped. The Shinigami crowded around the unconscious man.

"Tsuzuki!" the young Shinigami yelled. "Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!"

"It's okay," Watari said. "He's just passed out." Tatsumi turned back to Anna.

"Tell me exactly what happened here," he said. "How did he end up like this? Talk to me. Tell me!" Even shaking her didn't yield much response. Watari touched him on the shoulder. Tatsumi glanced over at him. Watari shook his head.

"We need to get them back first," he said. The kagetsukai drew back.

"Alright," he said.

Back at Ju-Oh-Cho, Anna finally told them everything once she regained her senses. Tatsumi and Watari stared at her, aghast.

"What did you say happened to your aunt?" Tatsumi asked.

"I set her on fire and burned her to death," Anna repeated calmly.

"Why?" the secretary asked. The woman shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "She just made me so angry. I just wanted to see her burn, I guess." Anna paused at her words. She looked up at the men.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anna asked. No answer came. Watari took her by the arm and led her back to the lab. It took thirty minutes to run the latest scan. Shock filled his face.

"Tatsumi!" Watari said. "Come look at this!" The kagetsukai looked at the screen with him. Shock washed over his face.

"The shield! It's… It's…" he said. The scientist nodded.

"Just as I feared," he said. Anna looked at them, puzzled.

"Well?" she asked. Watari pressed his hands together.

"Kimoto-san," he said. "Stay calm for this, okay?"

"Okay," she said. Watari took in a breath, but Tatsumi took over.

"Your father's shield has been broken," he said. The woman paused.

"You mean…" she began. Watari nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "The mother has been freed." Anna lowered her gaze.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"I'm still looking into that," the scientist replied.

"In the meantime," Tatsumi said. "You are now under watch." Watari turned to him.

"Tatsumi…" he mumbled.

"There is no other choice," the kagetsukai said. "The mother is our enemy. Kimoto-san is unfortunate to house her."

"But…" Anna spoke up. Tatsumi held up his hand. She drew her mouth closed.

"However," the man went on. "Due to lack of information at this time, you will be placed under watch, effective immediately." Anna lowered her eyes again. So that's it then? The mother's free and now this?

_Damn…_, she thought.

"Do you think that was the best option?" Watari asked in the hallway.

"Those were the orders," Tatsumi replied.

"From who?" the scientist asked.

"Hakushaku," the kagetsukai answered. Watari froze, staring.

"That bad?" he asked. His friend nodded.

"Even the people above don't know what to do with her," he said. "Some want her judged. Others want to let her go."

"And still haven't reached a decision?" Watari asked. Tatsumi shook his head.

"Oh," his friend said. "Oh dear! This just keeps getting more complicated with each turn."

"I told you I can't let you see him right now!" they heard a woman yell. The Shinigami looked up to see Anna arguing with a nurse just ahead of them. The nurse kept pushing the woman from the infirmary.

"But I have to see Asato!" Anna yelled.

"Not until morning!" the nurse shouted back.

"Why not?" the other woman asked. Hisoka tugged on her arm the whole time.

"Let's just go," he said. "He'll be fine in the morning."

"No!" Anna yelled. Tatsumi and Watari walked over to the group.

"What's going on here?" Watari asked. The women looked up.

"Kimoto-san doesn't seem to understand that visiting hours are over for the general public!" the nurse yelled.

"But this is important!" Anna shot back.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Tatsumi asked.

"No!" she shot back.

"Only family can stay after around this time!" the nurse yelled back.

"But I am family," the other woman replied.

"Girlfriends don't count," the nurse said, frowning.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Anna said. The nurse gave her a puzzled look.

"You're not?" she asked. "Then… what are you to Tsuzuki-san?"

"I am his wife!" Anna declared.

Owari


End file.
